


Snow and Silver

by FurnitureGemstone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Finding Oneself, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Marriage, Post-Canon, kids?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: She'd known him since they were both children. She'd watched as he left her and Sharlayan behind with her grandfather and the Circle of Knowing. He welcomed her when she came to Eorzea. But when, in that time, did she realize she felt something more?Marked mature however there will be some explicit chapters (6, 11), marked as such when they come up.





	1. Eorzea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose companion to some of my other works, which will be linked below, however they are not required reading to understand anything in this story.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/822930 (An Adventurer and a Diplomat series- A fic about Alphinaud and the WoL)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351159 (Sharp Minds, Wistful Hearts- A fic about the twins at the Studium)
> 
> As I've been writing the collab fic, and reading many exceptionally well-written fics on this pairing, I couldn't help but fall deeper in love with it, and figured I should finally get around to my own backstory on these two. I hope you will enjoy it, too!

Despite the noise and bustle of the Waking Sands, Alisaie felt so terribly lonely. It had been less than a moon since her and her brother’s arrival from Sharlayan, and she’d been nothing but disappointed in what she’d seen. Everywhere was nothing but unfamiliar faces, strange horrors, greedy, vile people, and a complete lack of any sort of  _ civilized _ action. Is this really what her grandfather had fought for?  _ These _ people? 

She fidgeted restlessly while Alphinaud was busy talking at a group of adventurers, regaling them with his own tales as if the two of them had been long-seasoned travelers themselves. Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, she chose to ignore the chatter, taking the time instead to look around. There, a few Scions squabbling over something placed on a table. Another sharpening his blade seated atop a large crate. A third attempting to sell some trinket to her friend.

Her eyes passed over a familiar tall elezen standing off to the side, nose ever buried in a book. Alisaie’s heart skipped a beat as she spotted Urianger, looking the same as he always had, robe pulled up and covering his ears, his beard and tattoo barely peeking out from underneath. Goggles covering his eyes even in the dim light. Long, strapped-on sandals showing off bare toes. 

It’d been nearly a year since she’d seen him last; when she’d attempted to run away on the boat he was leaving on back to Eorzea, in an attempt to escape the monotony of the Studium. She wondered if he ever thought about her at all. As if he’d heard her, he glanced up from his book a moment, looking in her direction. The curious glance soon turned into a soft smile.

Alisaie suddenly felt self-conscious as he seemed to stare, looking away and fidgeting again in her clothing, picking at a loose thread on her sleeve. Why, again, had their parents insisted on such damnably similar clothing for them to wear? Not to mention the skin-tight outfit hardly flattered her body. It made her feel awkward and uncomfortable, as if she were being strangled by it.

_ What body _ . She cursed to herself again silently. She hardly looked a woman, even at 16 summers, with her skinny boyish figure that mirrored her brothers. If not for the red ribbon in her hair and the matching lipstain upon her lips, she may have been thought a boy entirely. While she knew she’d catch up eventually, it wasn’t fair, being among other women her age that had shapely forms already. Forms that more easily caught the attention of wandering eyes.

It wasn’t like she’d been completely ignored. While most affection in her direction had been due to women mistakenly thinking her Alphinaud, she had her share of minor flings in the past. Nothing serious,  _ of course _ . But she was no meek inexperienced maiden,  _ either _ .

Alisaie stopped her train of thought. Why was she so concerned about this suddenly? She chanced another glance over at Urianger instead, looking away when his eye caught hers once more. Would he still think of her as the child he once knew? The reckless girl adamant about running away with him, away from all of her problems instead of facing them as an adult. The child eagerly sat upon her Grandfather’s lap while they all listened together to his tales.

She would soon find out, as she heard the thunk of his book closing, followed by the gentle slap of his sandals on the floor as he made his way over.

Alisaie wished nothing more than to be completely invisible at that moment.


	2. The Coils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which friendship is rekindled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Binding Coils of Bahamut spoilers in this chapter, but if you haven't done them yet, what are you waiting for?

The Waking Sands was alive with the hustle and bustle of its inhabitants actively packing and moving about all manners of things as they readied for their move to Mor Dhona, and their new headquarters. Alisaie watched with a bit of curiosity as she entered the Sands, making sure to keep out from underfoot as several people pushed past her.

She continued on down the hall and into the main storage area of the Sands where she was likely to find the person she was looking for. While the rest of the room seemed abuzz with activity, Urianger stood off in his usual corner, nose pressed to a book, seemingly unaware of the happenings around him.

“Urianger.” Alisaie strode over, ignoring the surprised look on the taller elezen’s face at her arrival. “I require your assistance in an important matter. Is there somewhere we can meet in private?” 

“My lady, it has been several moons since I have seen thee last, what hath thou been doing-”

“That doesn’t matter. What  _ does _ matter is that I think I’m onto something.” She’d hold up the small pile of papers in her hands; various research, notes of observation, transcriptions of important texts, before nodding. “I have reason to believe there is  _ something _ under Castrum Occidens, and I think it may be a primal.” She uttered the last few words under her breath, careful to not let anyone else nearby hear them.

Urianger’s mouth gaped open awkwardly, before he nodded and motioned to an empty room off to the side. Alisaie followed behind, setting down the various papers she’d accumulated onto a small table between them. Urianger picked up a few, reading through them quickly.

“Please elaborate on thy findings, how didst thou come across such?” He’d set the paper down, watching Alisaie intently.

“It’s been a mix of my own curiosity concerning the remaining pieces of Dalamud, and with the curious activity of the Garleans. Now, while my theory may not be totally founded as of yet, I do believe  _ something _ is going on. Between the strange aether readings surrounding several of Dalamud’s pieces, to the increase in Garlean patrols, there has to be some purpose behind it all.” Alisaie crossed her arms, looking at the papers. She’d scrunch her nose, before sighing in frustration.

“There is, however, one problem.” 

“And what is that?”

“I require the aid of someone capable of infiltrating the Castrum.” She’d look up at Urianger again, her face a mix of determination and pleading, “And I figured you would both be able to help in my research  _ and _ find that person, though..” She glanced back to the door, and to the noise beyond, “I feel as if everyone here is already rather occupied..”

Urianger grinned uncharacteristically wide. “There is someone, mayhaps, that may be willing to champion thy cause. A meeting will be arranged for you, forthwith, if the antecedent gives leave to my suggestion.” Alisaie turned back to face Urianger once more, quirking a brow warily at his grin. But, she couldn’t exactly be picky at this point. With a final nod, she turned to leave.

“I’ll meet with them outside of Wineport. And, I’ll leave these papers with you for the time being in case you uncover anything else.”

\--

Alisaie shifted nervously as she awaited the arrival of the adventurer Urianger had seen fit to choose. She busied herself with looking around Wineport, watching as the various merchants hoisted up large barrels of drink and a few maids served some visiting guests. While Wineport wasn’t a town she’d normally find herself visiting, its proximity to the Castrum was useful.

A bright flash of reddish hair in the distance caught her eye as it made its way closer. Squinting, Alisaie could just barely make the form of a highlander woman. She immediately sighed when she recognized just  _ who _ Urianger had sent. _ Of all the people… _

Alisaie had more than heard of the Warrior of Light’s various accomplishments since their last parting, and of the Warrior’s travels with her brother and the Scions. She only hoped the Warrior hadn’t heard too many unkind things about  _ her. _ Standing up straight, she waited until the woman finished approaching. It seemed the Warrior of Light was as equally confused at finding Alisaie. She quickly hid her surprise behind an attempt at a stoic face before speaking.

“Ah.. I forgot how much you look like your brother.. I was confused for a moment, I apologize.” Alisaie did her best to ignore the remark as the taller woman only grew more uncomfortable in realization at what she’d said. Before she could open her mouth again, Alisaie spoke up.

“It has been a while, adventurer- Eolyn. As I recall, my brother Alphinaud took the liberty of introducing us when first- and last- we met. But, for the sake of propriety… Alisaie Leveilleur. I thank you for coming.” When Eolyn’s expression didn’t change, she continued on, outlining her plans, imploring the Warrior to take her up on her offer. She tried to hide her sudden confused look when Eolyn only seemed to zone out- hadn’t this woman grown used to people talking for long periods, her brother most of all? The two stared at each other in stiff silence as she finished.

“Forgive me, Alisaie. But you don’t really have to try and convince me to your cause. I will more than happily assist you. You also don’t have to be so formal.” Eolyn offered a soft smile down at the shorter elezen. “In fact, perhaps we can use it as a chance to get to know each other better. I‘m always curious to see what the other Leveilleur is up to..”  Alisaie immediately began to feel awkward, looking down at the ground a moment before gathering her thoughts. 

“I am in your debt. You are a woman of action, and I sense that we will accomplish much together.” She knew Eolyn had just asked her to be  _ less _ formal, but in her sudden moment of fluster, she’d been overly proper again. Eolyn quirked a brow, but only nodded in response.

“I’ll be off then, hopefully not too long…” She gave a quick wave, before leaving Alisaie alone once more.

Alisaie immediately reached up to her ear, tapping on the linkpearl within. She scowled as it took a few moments for the reply from the other end.

“ _ My lady? Is aught amiss?” _

“You asked the  _ Warrior of Light _ to help me in this? Was there no other you could ask?”

“ _ Mine utmost confidence is in the Warrior of Light, and her abilities. No other lesser adventurer wouldst be suitable to protect thee whilst you uncover the truth of thy research.” _ Alisaie immediately softened, feeling suddenly guilty for having been angry at Urianger. She gave a soft sigh in response.

“Thank you, Urianger.” 

\--

The large room of the Sands was incredibly cozy and dark as the nearby lamps dimmed from lack of oil. And delightfully quiet as most of its inhabitants had already relocated to the Rising Stones. Alisaie struggled to keep her eyes open as she focused on the book in front of her. She shifted back onto the couch, pulling her legs up onto it, before inadvertently leaning up against the body next to her. The taller elezen man jumped slightly at the contact, before relaxing.

“Ah, forgive me, Urianger. I did not mean to turn you into a backrest..” She smiled up at him in apology, watching as he shook his head. He returned the smile, causing Alisaie to look away again immediately, hoping he’d not noticed her sudden embarrassment in the dim light. 

The two had spent the last several nights together, poring over various books on primals, calamities, and other related topics that Urianger had deemed potentially useful. While she had begun her research on her own, the added expertise had been more than welcomed, and proven more than helpful. Alisaie started to look forward to their time spent together, craved it, even. Urianger had always treated her as her own person, even when others had only seen her as a shadow of her brother, and his quiet, familiar attention in recent days had warmed her heart.

“There is naught to forgive. Thy focus has been entirely upon thy research unto the late bell, and thy heart preoccupied with finding thy grandsire. Perhaps, however, rest is best suited for thee in this evening.” Alisaie shook her head emphatically, sitting up a bit in an attempt to rally her senses. She kept her back firmly against Urianger’s side, however, enjoying the shared heat of his body.

“Absolutely not. I must find  _ some _ reason behind why Grandfather may still be alive. Anything that can assist me before my next foray into Dalamud.” She focused back on the pages of her book once more, determined to finish it.

It was a short while before exhaustion overtook her again. Alisaie did her best to stifle a yawn, sighing as her eyelids seemed to grow heavier by the second.  _ I have to finish this, _ she reminded herself.  _ But perhaps just closing my eyes for a moment… _ It wasn’t long before she felt herself drifting into sleep, losing her grip on the book in her hands.

Urianger reached out to grab the book as it slipped from her grasp, glancing at Alisaie with a worried look. The worry soon turned into a soft smile upon seeing her fast asleep. He closed the book instead, placing it onto the floor as carefully as he could without moving her too much. 

She shifted slightly, rolling onto her side and slipping her head down to rest on his lap, her breathing even as she drifted into deeper sleep. Urianger studied her for a moment, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder, doing his best not to move lest he wake her. Satisfied she would not, he set down his own book and closed his eyes.

\--

“I feel like we’ve been walking for malms..” Eolyn sighed, setting down her bow as she leaned up against one of the glowing Allagan walls. “While I don’t mind the adventure, do you really think we’ll find what you’re looking for here?”

“I’ve got to find out what happened to Grandfather, no matter what.” Alisaie’s eyes narrowed into their usual determination. She’d watch Eolyn for a bit, before sighing and sitting on the ground herself.

“Well, this pathway doesn’t look like it’ll be ending any time soon. And I, at the least, could use a bit of a rest. I’m exhausted.” Eolyn offered a small smile to the shorter elezen. While Alisaie had done her best to keep up, it was obvious that she was becoming more than weary. Not that she’d mention it. Alisaie shrugged her shoulders apathetically.

“If you think it best to set up camp here for a bit, I will not object. But we shouldn’t tarry too long.” Eolyn only chuckled at her remark, sliding down to sit next to her. She’d pull a few items from the pack at her side; a canteen of water, a few bits of dried meat and bread, and even a small, half-crumbled cookie, likely damaged by their previous battle. Eolyn frowned sadly at the broken cookie, before offering the items over to Alisaie.

“I know it’s not much, but I brought along a bit of food and some treats- something to cheer us up in the dreariness.” Alisaie eyed the cookie and food a moment, before reaching out and taking them. Hesitantly, she took a small bite.  _ Ginger… _ Alisaie’s eyes widened, looking back up at the highlander woman.  _ How did she know? _

Eolyn grinned a bit wider at Alisaie’s reaction. “....A little birdie told me you enjoyed such things. I’m sorry I let it get a bit crumbled..” Of course, it was likely her brother that had informed Eolyn of her preference for sweets. She wondered briefly if he knew they were traveling together. A brow quirked in suspicion, before Alisaie composed herself.

“So.. We haven’t had much chance to talk in between all the fighting and traveling. I suppose we should get to know one another better. What exactly  _ does _ the Warrior of Light do in her spare time, besides hunt down primals and listen to my brother’s incessant chatter, that is.” She smirked a bit, certain the  _ Warrior of Light _ would waste no time in gloating about her accomplishments.

Instead, Eolyn’s mouth gaped open awkwardly, as she thought about how to answer. “Er, well.. I don’t suppose I do all that much interesting..” She scrunched up her nose a bit, pondering, “I enjoy crafting a bit. Dancing when the feeling takes me.. ..A little bit of singing..”

“Singing?” Alisaie sat forward in curiosity.

“Well, I  _ am _ a bard..” Eolyn chuckled, “Even if I rely on my bow more so than my voice. I just don’t do it very often, publicly.” She shifted awkwardly, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Alisaie decided to change the subject, finishing off the cookie before staring at the other woman intently.

“Do you enjoy being the Warrior of Light? Spending a life of adventuring?” It seemed the new question did nothing to ease Eolyn’s discomfort.

“That’s… I don’t  _ dislike _ it. If it’s my duty to protect the realm and its people, then I will do it. I wasn’t really looking for glory, or riches, or anything of the sort.” She’d look down at the ground, tracing one of the patterns of the floor with her fingers, “I became an adventurer so I could help people.” 

_ Oh. _ Alisaie’s face softened a bit. She hadn’t expected the Warrior to be so,  _ normal _ . After all the stories Alisaie had heard while traveling about Eorzea, she was sure that Eolyn was some sort of ego-driven demigod. Not the quiet woman who sat looking awkward and uncomfortable in front of her now. Somehow, Alisaie felt inexplicably drawn to her. 

“Have you begun to find Eorzea less frustrating?” Eolyn looked up, studying Alisaie curiously.  _ Less frustrating? _ Perhaps her brother had mentioned her distaste for the land and its people, or perhaps her own disgust had been that apparent.  

“I’m not sure. I still can’t completely understand  _ what _ Grandfather saw in coming here. But, I think I am slowly beginning to. The more people I meet, the more I realize how important it is to try and find a goal…” She met Eolyn’s eye a moment, the highlander intently listening to her every word. No wonder her brother had liked her so much- she seemed willing to give her full attention and hang upon every word Alisaie said. She finally offered a small smile in response.

Eolyn nodded, seemingly satisfied. “Well then, I hope we can find you that goal, together. Perhaps when this is all over, we can travel together again sometime.”

Alisaie liked the sound of that.

\--

Alisaie’s heart felt heavy as she watched her brother and Urianger disappear in the distance. While she was less than happy Urianger had kept her brother’s involvement from her, she was thankful he’d had the foresight to contact him at all- and grateful that her brother’s accompaniment may have saved them, no matter how much she’d tried to do things on her own. The way Urianger had been so concerned about her, about them both, when they’d emerged from the remaining coil, bloodied and bruised, sent a warm jolt down her spine.

She’d become reliant on Urianger over the past few moons, she realized. Their long nights spent together in deep discussion, his careful reminders that she should eat or sleep instead of pushing herself too hard. The devout attention he gave to each of her new theories. The way he tutted and checked to see if she was alright every time she’d reemerged. She’d caught herself more than once just staring at him, studying his face, watching in awe at how he just took what she said in stride. The way he’d focus on her in concern, making her heart race.

While she’d always been fond of Urianger since she was a small child, she wondered when that fondness had suddenly deepened. When had she started to notice the sharp curve of his jaw, or the way he hummed happily and his voice rose when he found a useful tidbit of information? It seemed Urianger always managed to look out for her when she needed it, just as he had back in Sharlayan, just as he had when her grandfather had… Alisaie bit back the sudden sadness in her chest at the old memory, turning to address Eolyn instead.

“There is a place I would visit. Might I ask you to accompany me?” Eolyn’s smile and nod pushed the remainder of her sadness away. Smiling back, Alisaie glanced down at her tattered clothing.

“But first, I do believe a change of garments is in order. It won’t take a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky update before I die under my pile of work. 
> 
> Also to anyone reading this if you haven't done the coils and want to, I am more than happy to run through them all for the 384930849304893043 time because I am a dork.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our minds sometimes give away our heart's desire.

_ Both elezen children hid behind their grandfather’s legs, clinging to his pants as they eyed his new charges, a tall, scary-but-friendly looking roegadyn teen and a much shorter, quiet-looking elezen. Both smiled at Louisoix politely as the older man scooped both of his grandchildren into his arms, pulling them from their hiding place. _

_ “Ah, forgive my grandchildren- they practically live in my office. Alphinaud and Alisaie. I’m sure they’ll warm up to you both in no time.” Louisoix chuckled as he smiled down at both children.  _

_ “Say hello to Moenbryda and Urianger, my newest pupils. They are sure to be impressive with their talents already, even as first-years to the Studium.” The shorter elezen simply bowed awkwardly. _

_ “We are in thy debt for taking us under thy wing. Thank you.” _

_ - _

_ Alisaie sat between the two older teens, watching curiously as they worked out some problem together from a book. Moen was nearly a tower in stark contrast to the two smaller elezen, laughing at both as she leaned back. _

_ “It’s like a little family here, isn’t it? The mom, the dad, and the children.” Alisaie puffed out her cheeks, huffing in response. _

_ “I am  _ **_not_ ** _ a child.” She’d think a moment, “I’ll be the mother, Urianger can be the father, and you can be a child! And-” She’d glare at her brother reading a book by himself across the room, “He can’t be anything.” Moenbryda and Urianger shared a knowing look, grinning at each other before shrugging in unison. _

_ - _

_ “No one’s ever going to like you if you keep acting like a  _ **_boy_ ** **,** _ Alisaie. You already look like one!” Alphinaud sneered at his sister, crossing his arms and sticking his nose pointedly in the air. _

_ “That’s not true! Besides, Urianger would marry me! Wouldn’t you?” Both children turned, looking up at the other elezen expectantly as he entered their Grandfather’s office where they’d been playing. _

_ “I would be most honored, my lady.” Still short in his own youthful stature, Urianger made a flourishing bow toward them both. “However, thy wedding must wait, for I have pressing need to speak with thy grandsire.” _

_ - _

_ “You’re getting tall..” Alisaie and Alphinaud both poked Urianger teasingly as he sat, tugging on the hem of his student robes, much to his annoyance as he attempted to study. “You’ll be too big for these soon!”  _

_ “Aye, thy suppositions are correct.” He’d attempt to brush them away, before sighing, watching as Alphinaud’s eyes grew wide. _

_ “What if you grow taller than Moenbryda!” _

_ “Please, that will never happen, she’s a giant!” _

_ - _

_ “A carbuncle! But it’s not a topaz?” Alisaie bent to study the creature curiously. While she had little interest in summoning arcanima, admittedly, she was still impressed by the strange variation on a usual summon. An  _ **_amber_ ** _ carbuncle? _

_ “I can nearly summon a topaz myself, I am sure I will have no great difficulty in recreating something similar.” She rolled her eyes as her brother nonchalantly dismissed Urianger’s handiwork. _

_ “I’d like to see you try!” Alisaie scoffed at her brother. _

_ - _

_ “While I am aware you are busied with your own duties as a new Archon, we would appreciate your aid in helping us study for our entrance exams.” Alphinaud stood straight, putting on his best diplomatic face in an attempt to appeal to the taller elezen, “I am  _ **_certain_ ** _ that we are both capable on our own, but Alisaie insisted we-” _

_ “That’s not true!” Alisaie interrupted, suddenly flustered, “I never said that.”  _

_ “-insisted we ask you for guidance, since you are one of the members of Grandfather’s order most recently graduated.” _

_ - _

_ “You’re leaving too? Before Grandfather?” Alisaie frowned as Urianger nodded sadly, “Are all of you going? Will none of you stay behind?” _

_ “My lady, thy realm is in dire need. We are set forth upon a path in order to try and save it. Whilst thee and thy brother are away at the Studium, the Circle of Knowing shalt move forward to protect the realm, and its people, at your grandsire’s behest.” _

_ Alisaie bit her lip as she felt tears welling in her eyes, “Why are you all leaving us…” _

_ - _

_ “Please, Urianger. Take me with you?” Alisaie attempted to use those delicate blue eyes on the taller elezen, a trick that had always worked on him when she’d wanted something; a new book to read, treats to share, someone to pester. He’d always sighed, looking away from her quietly, before giving in to her requests.  _

_ “I don’t fit in here. You know how that feels. Besides, I can be more use to you in Eorzea. I’ve taken several theoretical combat lessons, and I’m quite proficient with my grimoire. And I have to find out what happened with Grandfather-” Alisaie trailed off, noting that Urianger’s gaze remained firmly on her, rather than his usual turning in defeat. He merely shook his head, holding up his arms in apology. _

_ “Thou knowest I cannot do that, my lady. While I doubt not your skills, you would be best remained here. It is safer here, and thy grandsire would not have looked kindly upon your leaving the Studium before completing thy studies, no matter how undesirous they are found.” Urianger shifted uncomfortably as Alisaie bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back sudden tears. She could see that the way her lips began to quiver nearly convinced him to cave. _

_ - _

Alisaie’s eyes fluttered open from her dream, focusing on the ceiling instead as they adjusted to the dark. Why had she been dreaming about her childhood, of all things? Memories of when she and her brother couldn’t have been more than a few summers old. Memories throughout their long evenings spent in their grandfather’s study, watching curiously as his students debated, or studied various topics. 

She chuckled a bit, remembering the once-short Urianger, and how he’d always entertained her childish ideas to play a game of make-believe, or read her favorite books with her. How had he found the time between his own studies?

A member of the family. Always seated at the same dinner table at her grandfather’s insistence. Always nearby with a book in hand, when not being dragged off by a certain taller roe teen.  _ Moenbryda.. _ Alisaie felt her heart grow heavy. She’d always laugh and smile when Alisaie proclaimed her adoration of Urianger, teasing that they’d have to become rivals then, if that were the case. A competition Alisaie never had a chance at winning.

Alisaie rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball. She wiped at her eyes, trying to relax. It was all a youthful dream, a childish crush that everyone eventually grew out of. Something to slowly fade away.

Childhood wishes never came true.


	4. Moenbryda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she never really had a chance.
> 
> Obvious 2.X spoilers below.

With the events of the Coils over a moon past, and Bahamut and her grandfather safely tucked away from harm, or destruction, Alisaie had become quite accustomed to entering and leaving the Sands at her own leisure. She practically lived there these days, having turned one of the spare rooms into her own personal bedroom and office. She made her way inside nonchalantly, a book in hand, to show Urianger her latest research.

“Urianger, I’ve found something you might be interested in-” She was cut off as she found Urianger in the Solar, back to her, pleading into his linkpearl.

“Moenbryda, I implore thee. None save thee can satisfy this need..” The words were nearly moaned out in frustration.

**_Oh._ ** Alisaie felt a flush forming upon her cheeks. In their recent time spent together, she had nearly forgotten Moenbryda’s existence, or Urianger’s once-closeness to the woman. She’d seen first-hand herself their camaraderie while under the tutelage of her grandfather. And while she had never seen anything  _ per se _ , the rumors of their more-than-friends relationship had reached her ears several times while at the Studium. 

A sudden pang of jealousy gripped at Alisaie’s chest as she felt her stomach turn over while Urianger carried on, seemingly urging the roegadyn woman to visit him.  _ Was he really so desperate? _ Quietly, she stepped up beside his desk, carefully setting the book she’d brought down on it.

Urianger sat back in frustration as he ended the call, reaching up to rub at his eyes beneath his goggles. He gave a startled jump upon finding Alisaie standing there still watching.

“M-my lady Alisaie, what brings thee to the Sands? Were you not off adventuring?” She motioned to the book she’d set down.

“I found some interesting things while on my travels, and thought to bring you a book in between ‘adventures’.” Hesitating a moment, she voiced her curiosity anyway, “Is aught amiss between you and Moenbryda? A lover’s quarrel?” Urianger shook his head vehemently, the blush on his cheeks visible even from under the shadow of his hood.

“Most certainly not! Upon urging of the Scions, the lady Moenbryda has been asked to visit the Rising Stones posthaste in order to address the issue of a ‘missing’ aetheryte..” Alisaie felt herself visibly relaxing.  _ So she still had a chance _ . Dismissing the odd thought, she offered a small smile in consolation instead.

“Well, I am sure you’ll all be able to find a solution soon.” Shifting awkwardly on her feet, Alisaie studied the ground a moment, before standing straight. “I should return to my adventuring, however, if I find anything that may be of use to the Scions’ research, I shall be sure to let you know.”

“...My lady will not be staying to rest awhile?” If Urianger was disappointed, he hid it well. Alisaie shook her head.

“I should really be taking my leave. Be sure to check out the book I brought- I think you’ll find it useful.” With that, she spun around, quickly making her exit out of the Sands.

Urianger watched as she hurried out, a confused look on his face. Once the hall was quiet again, he turned back to the book, reaching for it and flipping it open.

\--

Alisaie had thought it safe to return to the Sands, with Urianger called away to the Stones to attend to some meeting, and Moenbryda there, likely occupying his time. She’d planned on just quickly entering and leaving again, picking up a few items she’d hurriedly left behind at her last departure. The sudden booming laughter followed by a quiet chuckle in the distance had caused her to nearly jump out of her skin unexpectedly. Moving closer, she noted the loud, boisterous chatter that was currently coming from the Solar. It seemed Urianger had returned early, along with his old, dear friend.

The door was wide open, the pair seemingly hunched over something from behind the desk, picking away at it and talking happily. They were uncomfortably close, shoulder to shoulder as they worked, before one leaned in, whispering something under their breath to the other, bursting into a snicker. Alisaie hadn’t seen Urianger act so.. Youthful?  _ No, that wasn’t the right word.. Urianger has never acted such. _ Animated? Since their time in Sharlayan. While he was not old by any means at 29 winters of age, he looked almost as he had when she’d first met them both, smiling away.

Alisaie felt a sudden sad jealous rage building within her as she watched, and attempted to swallow it down.  _ How unbecoming _ . With a sigh, she realized she’d have to walk past the open door to make her way to her room. Quietly, she attempted to step past, hoping her presence would go unnoticed.

“Alphinaud? No, is that-Alisaie!” The familiar, always cheerful voice rang out from across the room as the taller roegadyn woman stood, arms opened wide in greeting, “You’ve grown so much! You’ll be as tall as me and Urianger in no time!” A booming chuckle immediately followed, “You look like a mirror image of your brother still, all arms and legs- I ran into him recently, how come you weren’t tagging along as usual? What are you doing at the Sands?”

Alisaie crossed her arms, stopping in the doorway, suddenly irritated at the taller Roe woman. Did she have to bring up the fact that Alisaie looked so… ..boyish? Especially in comparison to the wide hips and hourglass curves Moenbryda had long possessed. To her side sat Urianger, seemingly ignoring the conversation from behind a gadget he appeared to be fiddling with.

“I  _ live _ here. I suppose then, I should be asking that question of you?” Moenbryda’s brow quirked in curiosity. She glanced down at Urianger, a smirk forming on her lips.

“You.. live here? Alone. With Urianger?” She quickly jabbed the elezen in the shoulder, teasing, “Making the moves on others while apart from me, dear Urianger?” Alisaie watched as he set down the object in his hands, immediately growing flustered. He shook his head fervently.

“Must it be in thy nature to always hyperbolize? I assure thee that thy suppositions are not the case... Alisaie has long been a family friend as well you know. She is as much welcomed to live here as I. Besides, a number of thy lady Alisaie’s retainers also reside here, coming and going as they please. My lady herself only comes and goes as well in between grand adventures.” Moenbryda only shrugged, still grinning, before sitting back next to Urianger and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close before laughing again.

“Oh come off it, I was only teasing, you oaf. Can’t you ever take a joke?” She’d shake him lightly, as he gave a small sheepish grin, before turning back to Alisaie, “And to answer your question, I’m here working on a project of sorts, for the Scions, and your brother. We’re not staying long, either, before we have to return to the Stones-If my theories are correct, we could be stopping a primal, or better! Urianger and I here may be the next saviors of Eorzea! One for the history books.”

Annoyed by the display, and Urianger’s lack of dismissing Moenbryda’s antics, Alisaie only nodded tersely, uncrossing her arms.

“Well, I shall leave you two to it then.” She turned, making ready to leave, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.  _ Of course, those two are old lovers.. I shouldn’t be interrupting. I shouldn’t even  _ **_be_ ** _ here. _ Their display had only all but confirmed it.

“Not going to stay awhile and catch up?” Moenbryda called out to her, confused.

“Adventure calls.” Not wishing to look either of them in the eye, Alisaie simply left the room instead, hoping neither would notice the sudden pained look on her face.

\--

It had been half a moon since Alisaie had visited last, having spent her time traveling with a variety of different people. In that time, she’d done a lot of thinking. She was no longer a child, and she’d just have to show that. To Moenbryda, and to Urianger. Show that she was just as much an adult as them, just as capable of competing for his attention,  _ for his affection _ -she quickly dismissed the second part. Capable enough to not be brushed off as an annoying child or copy of her brother.

Determined to prove her own worth, Alisaie rushed into the Waking Sands, heading down the familiar hall and into the rooms beyond. She would prove just how clever she was, and how capable. The halls were oddly dark, for once, and various items strewn about or left in their places, instead of the usual “tidiness” Urianger kept.  _ Always forgetful..  _ Frowning, Alisaie continued on down the hall.  _ This was unusual.. _

Quiet sobbing from one of the rooms stopped her in her tracks. Cautiously, Alisaie made her way to the door, peering in. Urianger sat slumped over a desk, hood and goggles removed for once, sobbing quietly into his hands. He paused a moment to rub at his eyes, muttering quietly to himself.

“Oh, Moenbryda.. Mine dearest… Why didst thou have to..” Another choked sob escaped his lips, before his shoulders began to shake once more.

Alisaie’s heart sank into her stomach. Had something happened? She’d heard news that things had gone terribly wrong at the Stones, but hadn’t had a chance to inquire as to what. And to see Urianger now… Quickly putting two and two together, a pang of guilt replaced the sinking feeling in her stomach. Had she, had Moenbryda…. 

She’d never seen Urianger display much emotion, much less actually sit and sob. Her mouth gaped open silently in shock as she took a quiet step back out of the doorway before she was noticed. Should she say something? Offer comfort?  _ You can’t compete with a dead woman. _ Turning, she fled back down the hall instead.

\--

It was a few bells before she decided to return, determined to ignore her own feelings of guilt, of the jealousy she’d been feeling up until she’d found out. She’d rung her brother, listening to his sad retelling of events, confirming her suspicions that things  _ had _ gone horribly wrong. 

Urianger, nay her  _ friend,  _ needed her help. Moenbryda had been her friend, too. It’d been cruel of her to turn her back, regardless of her own feelings,  _ in spite _ of her own feelings. Urianger had been there to help her when she’d felt lost and alone, and again while she was battling the depths of the Coils. It was only fair she did the same for him.

The Sands were in absolute shambles when she returned, upon taking a closer look. Books were strewn about haphazardly. Dishes piled high on various surfaces, most of the food left untouched. Scraps of half-created items tossed aside on the floor, or piled up on chairs. Had anyone even thought to look in on Urianger since? Perhaps not, as they all seemed preoccupied with Alphinaud’s latest ‘project’ as it were. Always moving forward. 

Alisaie busied herself with cleaning up the mess. While she wasn’t a good housekeeper by any stretch, she could at least clean the dishes, pile the books into a more managed chaos, and return various other items to their original places. She stopped suddenly, when she finally noticed Urianger staring at her from a nearby doorway, his face blank.

He disappeared again before she had a chance to speak. Setting down what was in her hands, Alisaie followed behind, watching as he made his way silently back down the hall, before grabbing a random book and plopping down on a couch, oblivious to the pile of items that slid off it as he sat down. It hurt her heart, seeing him like this. Completely lost. While he had never been the most animated to begin with, the complete lack of life in his being was terrifying. She turned, heading back toward the kitchens to prepare something.

“Here. Have you eaten? You’ve got to at least try to eat something..” Alisaie set down the mug of tea and small plate of biscuits on the table beside Urianger, frowning. He simply pushed back the plate, keeping his eyes on the book in his lap instead.

“ _ Urianger. _ ” She crossed her arms, the frown turning into a scowl. With a reluctant sigh, he reached out again, grabbing a biscuit and taking a small bite in an attempt to appease her. He’d immediately set it back down on the plate, unfinished. While not fully satisfied, it was a start at least. She sat down on the couch beside him, gathering her thoughts.

“While I may not be good at rousing others with my use of words as my brother so easily does, I  _ can _ understand the feelings of loss.” Alisaie paused, remembering her grandfather, and the lost feeling she’d felt when she’d learned of his death. Her own heart felt heavy again thinking about Moenbryda now, as well. She shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to continue.

“I’m sorry. Truly sorry. ...I cannot offer you words of comfort. Nor can I fill any holes in your heart. I’m not even doing a terribly good job at cleaning up your _ messes _ . But…” She sighed in thought, “I can be here, if you need. I was only stopping by, originally, before heading off to meet with a new tutor of sorts, but I can postpone and remain here a while longer instead.”

Urianger remained motionless, his eyes still cast upon the book for what seemed like bells, even if he didn’t turn the page. Alisaie squirmed uncomfortably, worried she’d said too much. Perhaps he  _ did _ want to just be left alone, to hide in his books away from the world. He finally broke the silence with the loud shutting of the tome, startling Alisaie enough to jump upright.

“Mine being doth not deserve such companionship.” Urianger’s voice was nearly inaudible, even in the quiet of the Sands. He turned to her, letting the book drop from his lap, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her instead.

Alisaie did her best to resist the urge to stiffen at the sudden contact. Reaching up, she gently stroked his back as he let his sobs ring out once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	5. Weathering the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one's motives are not always clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers through 4.0 MSQ!

“Urianger! What are you doing all the way out here in Ishgard?” Alisaie struggled to sit up in the infirmary bed, wincing in sudden pain and dizziness. It seemed the effects of the poison had yet to completely wear off. The taller elezen reached out, holding a hand to her shoulder instead. Too exhausted to protest, she settled back onto the pillow. He studied her awhile, silent, mouth curled into a worried frown, before speaking.

“You are recovering from thy hurts? There will be no permanent damage?” His eyes searched over her briefly, before he relaxed somewhat. Alisaie blinked at him in confusion. While he had always tended to overreact when she was injured, the slightly guilty look on his face worried her.

“..How did you hear about my injuries so quickly? How did you get here so quickly..” She felt the hand on her shoulder tense as Urianger looked away, seemingly flustered by her questions.

“..Thancred informed me of thy plight via linkpearl. Upon hearing the news, I hurried here forthwith. To make sure thy lady would recover swiftly, unharmed…” His grip tightened a moment before he pulled the hand away. Alisaie studied him, still half in a haze from previous events.. But the guilty look on his face, the way he wouldn’t look at her.. ..Could this have been somehow related to that time in Gubal? Was he still involved with those people? That ascian? She quickly dashed the thoughts.  _ No, he couldn’t be.. _

“Well, the chirurgeons inform me that I’ll make a full recovery, so you needn’t be concerned.” She’d offer a small smile in his direction, “But thank you, for your concern for me, as always.” Urianger’s gaze met hers once more, his worried frown replaced by a stern look instead, warning.

“Please, be careful, Alisaie. If aught were to happen to thee..”

\--

He’d  _ lied _ to her, and she knew it. She’d caught him in it, and the sudden pained look on his face as he turned away was her proof that he knew, too. How her brother had failed to notice the inconsistencies in his words, or the look upon Urianger’s face had been beyond her. Alphinaud’s own perplexed reaction at her actions only worried her further. Perhaps her brother’s continued naivety that no one  _ good _ or close to their family could think to betray them clouded his judgment. Afterall, Urianger had been a close companion of theirs for long over a decade now, a confidant to her grandfather and her family. Perhaps her own fears were unfounded.

Had he truly turned against them? Part of her still refused to believe it,  _ couldn’t _ believe it. There must be some motive for his actions, something she hadn’t figured out yet. His life’s purpose had always been for the salvation of the realm. To what end would he go against that now?

The painful grip around her heart only grew worse. Alisaie gritted her teeth at the very thought of it; if he  _ had _ turned against them, she would have to be prepared. If he had turned against them, she would have to be the one to strike him down. 

Alisaie would afford him that courtesy, for the sake of her grandfather. She only hoped the time would never come, for her own sake.

\--

“You sweet fool. I was almost willing to believe you had turned against us.” Alisaie stood straight, a wave of relief washing over her as she glanced at the taller elezen, “I expect a full explanation when this is over. For now, may I assume you have turned your cloak for the last time?”

“Thou mayest, my lady. By thy leave.” Together, they turned toward the Warriors of Darkness.

\--

“If thou wilt permit me, my lady, I would ask a question. When didst thou become aware of mine independent pursuits?” A silvery brow quirked as Urianger eyed the shorter elezen still beside him.

“When I saw you meeting with that Warrior of Darkness and the Ascian in white at the Great Library. I tried not to think the worst.” Alisaie sighed, dusting the remaining dirt off her clothing.

“You’ve never been one to confide in others, so I knew that even were your intentions pure, you would not share your plans with us until you felt the time was right. But, I cannot deny that a part of me feared you had simply betrayed us.” She’d look up to Urianger, crossing her arms as she recalled the events, and that time in the infirmary. Urianger only shook his head sadly.

“Would that there had been another way. Know that I took no pleasure in deceiving thee, and that these sins will forever weigh heavy on my heart.” Urianger’s voice wavered, as he looked to the ground instead.

“...I understand why you did what you did. That you but sought to achieve the greatest good while inflicting the least harm. Not many would have the courage to make that choice. But, even knowing what came of your actions… I find that I cannot condone them. I’m sorry.” 

Frowning slightly at Urianger’s silent acceptance, Alisaie turned to the Warrior of Light, suddenly exhausted. It felt as if her legs were ready to give out any moment. “Eolyn, forgive me, but I believe the events of the day have taken their toll on me. I should like to rest for a while.” Eolyn glanced between Alisaie and Urianger in worry. She opened her mouth to speak, before being interrupted instead.

“If thou wilt grant me leave, I would gladly escort thee unto a refuge of thine own choosing. Once my lady hath regained her strength, we shall join thee at the Rising Stones. Until then, Warrior of Light.” Eolyn gave another glance at Alisaie, who simply nodded.  _ I’ll be fine, Eolyn. _ Still not wholly convinced, she frowned, before turning away and leaving Urianger and Alisaie alone.

“Let’s go home, Urianger.” 

-

Alisaie sighed deeply as she practically collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow, not bothering to take off her boots. She could hear Urianger off in the distance, preparing some concoction he insisted would help her recover her aether. 

It was a few more minutes before she heard him quietly enter, setting a steaming mug of something down on the stand beside the bed. Alisaie turned her head on the pillow, watching him. Carefully, he knelt down beside her, studying her.

“Please forgive me, Alisaie.” She smiled at him tiredly, shaking her head.

“I said I did not condone your actions, not that I didn’t forgive them. I know you had your reasons. But, I was still worried I might have to do something drastic.” Urianger’s shoulders sagged in relief as he leaned back, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

“If any more harm had come to thee, or to Master Alphinaud.. Forever would mine heart been broken.. That I may have sent Louisoix’s very grandchildren to their demise.. That mine actions may have nearly killed  _ thee _ .” His lips quivered at the last sentence, choking back sudden emotion.

“And yet, still I tempted it. How can any of the Scions ever gaze upon my being again without anger in their hearts.” Alisaie scooted over a bit, reaching out a hand to rest on his shoulder. She squeezed it gently, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

“That is for everyone to decide individually. Tomorrow. Tonight, we should both rest. Tomorrow is another day. And I am exhausted..” Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she bit back a yawn, closing them.

“My lady…” Urianger whispered the words, watching as she drifted off to sleep. Standing, he tucked her arm back against her side, carefully pulling a blanket over her body before leaving the room.

\--

“Alphinaud thought it best  _ I  _ inform you of our upcoming plans to travel to Doma,” Alisaie smirked, crossing her arms as she watched Urianger. He stared back at her from behind his aetherometer, likely entrenched in another of his experiments. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded, before placing the contraption back atop his head and writing something down in the journal in front of him.

“How soon is thy departure?”

“In a few days time, I believe. We’ll likely be gone several moons. Will you be able to manage on your own?” Alisaie’s smirk widened into a full-blown grin.

“Enough time, then,” Urianger muttered to himself, rubbing his chin, before nodding. “The Sands will manage well enough with only one guardian to oversee her.”

-

“ _ I have more than words for you, my lady.” _ Alisaie ran her fingers over the length of the rapier once more, smiling fondly at it, soothed by the faint hum it gave off that matched her own aetheric signature. How had Urianger known to attune it to her so? She gasped when she realized his staring at her from behind the aetherometer several days prior hadn’t been one of his experiments, after all. 

Her heart sank as she remembered their departure, chancing a glance back at Urianger as they boarded the ship bound for Kugane. He looked so solemn, watching them go as he remained behind on the docks. They’d watched each other while she stood upon the deck as they drifted apart, his own eyes fixated on her figure. She kept hers focused on his slowly shrinking form until he was just a speck on the horizon. Sighing, Alisaie wondered if he’d remained there that entire time, unmoving, until he’d been certain they were out of sight as well.

She wondered if he’d miss her while she was gone.

\--

Alisaie smirked at the tall figure at the foot of her bed, his arms piled high with various objects. She winced as she sat up, smiling at him at him as best she could through the pain. He looked nearly comical, his face strained under the weight of what appeared to be nearly a dozen books topped with two smaller wrapped packages.

“Alphinaud told me you were coming to visit, though I did not expect you to bring gifts. In fact, I was expecting another scolding- not that my brother hasn’t already given me enough lectures..” She winced again, half in pain, and half in dread of what her brother would have to say when next he visited.

“Pray, do not strain thyself on mine accord! Words cannot express my gladness to see thee still cheerful and laughing.” Urianger’s voice was muffled from behind the pile. He’d set it down on the bed, before sitting himself. Each item was handed over with a worried glance, as if he were checking Alisaie over to make sure she was truly on the mend and not still somehow bleeding out in front of him.

“Some reading, to keep thee occupied throughout thy recovery.” Curiously, Alisaie picked up a few of the books. Some dry-but needed reading on various topics of aetherology. A rare tome on red magic, how Urianger had found that one was beyond her. A book of poems filled with all manner of verses befitting Urianger’s tastes, a few looking hand-penned with bits of wordy prose about snowy-haired maidens, oddly. And of course, several books of fiction.

Urianger remained silent while he sat beside her, studying her intently as she mused over each tome. Finished with checking each out, she looked up to meet his gaze, raising her brown in question.

“...Are they to thy liking?” Alisaie smiled at his question, nodding.

“I am sure they will serve me well in speeding my recovery. Thank you, Urianger.” His body visibly relaxed before he reached over, offering her the two smaller packages.

“More? Don’t let Alphinaud know you spoil me so. I’m supposed to be in trouble for all this.” She teased, gently taking both and placing them in her lap. The first was filled with various baked treats sure to satisfy any sweet tooth.

“Eating is important to thy recovery,” Urianger remarked, smiling softly as she quickly popped a cookie into her mouth. He shook his head as she held the box up toward him. “Nay, they are all for thee.” Smiling again from behind a stuffed mouth, she opened the second.

Inside were a few items; a small bone-white comb, lipstain in a tone matching what she usually wore, and a small, red ribbon made of the same material as what she’d worn before. Remembering her own that had been lost in the chaos after her injury, she reached up to touch her hair.

“Urianger…” Alisaie could feel her eyes tearing up, biting her lip to keep from bursting into a sob. She felt a hand reach out, cupping her cheek.

“...Is it not to thy liking? I can find something else, if that is the case. Mine thought was perhaps they would serve to help thy lady feel more herself while she recovered-”

“No. No. It’s wonderful, I love it all. Thank you.” She’d reach up, wiping at her eyes, before patting the hand on her cheek gently. 

Alisaie caught his eyes a moment, his face contorted into a mix of concern and.. Longing? His mouth hung slightly agape as he stroked his fingers softly over her cheek, all of his focus on her and her alone. Her cheek tingled from his touch, the warmth of his fingers seeping into her. The way he looked at her in that moment, as if she were the only thing in the world, sent her heart racing.  _ If only we could stay like this forever.. _

As quickly as it was there, it was gone, his face returning to its usual neutral look as he glanced away instead, removing his hand. Alisaie turned away as well, studying the sheets upon her bed before clearing her throat.

“Ah- I suppose I should tell you exactly what happened. That’s why you came, wasn’t it?”


	6. Requited Love (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you realize you are completely oblivious to your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, the second half of this chapter is explicit! Feel free to skip that part if it makes you squeamish!

_“I’m making the Waking Sands my permanent residence.”_

_“..You aren’t staying here with us at the Stones? There’s more than enough room.”_

_“What? I’d think you’d be rather overjoyed to have me out of your hair. Now you’ll have plenty more time to spend alone with your Warrior of Light.” She’d cross her arms, smirking at her brother._

_“Alisaie… You know it’s not like that.” His growing flush spoke to the opposite._

_“Is that so?” She’d remark, returning to their previous subject, “I value some peace and quiet, after all this activity and traveling about, and the Stones is far too busy for my liking. Besides,” She smiled, “Someone needs to look after poor Urianger.”_

\--

After their travels all over the world, Alisaie had finally had a long enough chance to settle back down in her home at the Waking Sands. It had been several years since she’d made it such, though this was the first she felt truly able to relax in it longer than a few weeks at a time.

She preferred it to the hustle and bustle of the Stones, giving her a chance to gather her thoughts without bumping into someone else. Not to mention her brother was _there_ , and not here. And, she figured, Urianger could use the company, or at least the help in maintaining the place.

Alisaie busied herself with the book in front of her, picking her quill back up and making a few notes of interest. Unable to concentrate, she put the quill back down atop the paper.

It was _not,_ she reasoned, because she’d grown more fond of Urianger. _Absolutely not_ . Just because he’d been doting, _no, that wasn’t the right word_ , **caring** for her well-being didn’t mean anything beyond the fact that he considered her a close friend. ‘Like a member of the family’, as her brother had put it. He’d always been particularly concerned about her, and the fact that she was Louisoix’s grandchild. Nothing more.

Grumbling to herself, she turned the page, picking up the quill once again.

_But the way he looked at you in Rhalgr’s.._ The absolute worried concern he’d shown when he’d stopped by, several times, each with presents in hand. How he stared when he handed them over, asking if each was to her liking, smiling at her approval, promising he’d return with more until she was recovered. Alisaie reached up, touching her cheeks, feeling their heat under her fingertips. That had been ages ago, and yet the memory always seemed to creep back into her mind.

_Get yourself together, you’re nearly twenty-one, far too old for schoolgirl crushes._ She admitted she _did_ think him rather attractive, especially when he had forgone his usual garb in pursuit of the Warriors of Darkness, for once showing off those soft golden eyes and cheek adorned with the tattoo designating him an Archon. ...Not that she condoned his actions for that, still.

Every time she returned home from whatever venture she’d been on, he was always there to welcome her, quietly smiling and intently listening to her tales of adventuring; offering advice when she sought it. She enjoyed the way he’d seek her out, reading a curious bit of prose or regaling her with some passage from a new book. Alisaie had caught herself staring at him on more than one occasion during those times, hoping he wouldn’t notice the flush on her cheeks when their eyes met. He’d always immediately look away when he did, as if he was embarrassed for her.

She’d caught herself thinking about him more often, when they were apart for long periods of time, or when he was simply sitting next to her with a book, gently sighing and relaxing against her as he became engrossed in his own projects. Not to mention how her thoughts had concentrated on his form more than once in the late bells of the night when she was alone in her bed.

Alisaie gasped audibly when the sudden realization hit her.

_Oh, Gods.. Am I.. infatuated?_

“Is aught amiss? Thy cheeks are flushed. Are you unwell?” That same face she’d just been thinking about stared in her direction, looking worried. Urianger still held his own book in his hand, looking nearly ready to toss it to the floor in her aid.

Right. She was still sitting _next_ to the very person she was daydreaming about. Alisaie sat up straight, clearing her throat.

“I’m fine, just a bit warm, and distracted.” She’d tug off her coat in an attempt to cool off, letting it hang half off the bench and onto the floor, leaving her in just her skirt and shirt instead; and immediately regretted it. Urianger trailed his eyes over her body, looking unconvinced, before he simply shrugged and returned to his book instead.

_Breathe. Focus. Why are you just thinking about this_ **_now?_ ** Picking up the quill and quickly flipping to a new page, she began to write notes frantically, uncaring if they were useful or important. Anything to just keep her focus on something else. Scribble scribble scribble.

A hand reached out, stopping hers. Letting out another gasp, this time in shock at the interruption, she looked back over at Urianger.

“Thy manner does not bespeak a sound constitution…” He’d pulled off his goggles to study her more closely, keeping his hand wrapped around hers.

“I’m _fine_ , truly. Just very interested in-” What had she even been reading? She glanced back at the book, “the migratory patterns of spotted coeurls..” Perhaps she’d flipped a bit too far ahead in her frustration… Urianger’s hand tightened around hers, his eyes narrowing. Alisaie bit her lip in an attempt to ignore the sudden urge to pull away. Surely that’d just make him more skeptical about her behavior.

“Perhaps retiring early is best, even if thy claims to feel well enough are true.. Thy behavior is most concerning…” He’d release her hand finally, closing both their books, before standing.

Alisaie felt herself growing more flustered by the minute. She’d attempt to stand as well, getting caught instead on the coat she’d insisted on removing earlier. With an ungraceful yelp, she tumbled to the floor. Her only thought, as she crashed to the ground, was her disappointment at herself for falling. _You leap at people with a sword with perfect balance, for Twelves’ sake._

She remained in that spot for a while, burying her head in her hands instead, afraid to get up and face the surely very confused elezen staring down at her. He stepped closer, bending down, before suddenly scooping her up in his arms.

The effort was comical at best. While Alisaie was not a tall elezen in her full height by any stretch, she was not her tiny former self, either. And Urianger was hardly lifting more than small boxes of books around the Sands. He’d let out a grunt, taking a few steps forward into the hallway.

“Urianger, you really don’t have to-” She’d wrap her arms around his neck instinctively as he lurched forward, nearly tumbling them both to the ground. “I am capable of walking, I merely tripped on my coat.”

“You are unhurt? You were unmoving upon the ground, I thought all manner of..” He’d set her down as gently as possible, leaning her against a nearby wall, before looking over her carefully again.

“I’m not hurt, I assure you,” She’d sigh, supposing it was best to come clean, “I was just rather distracted by my own thoughts.. Of someone. Forgive my inattentiveness tonight.” It was Alisaie’s turn to study Urianger as he glanced down at the floor quickly, his shoulders seeming to sag. She’d quirk a brow in confusion. Was he.. Upset?

“Oh.” Was his only reply.

“It’s not anything bad,” Alisaie quickly amended, “In fact I think I’ve developed a bit of a crush, in all honesty. I hope you don’t find that too awkward..” She’d offer a weak smile in his direction.

“I had not realized my lady had grown close to another.. Pray forgive my inattention.” Urianger stood straight again, the look of concern returning to his face, mixed with the same sadness from earlier. Unconsciously, he leaned closer to her.

Alisaie found herself suddenly studying his face again, tracing them over the slight crinkle of skin around his eyes, down along the curve of his jaw still accented by that _godsawful_ beard of his, to the slight pout of his lips as they pursed in concern. He seemed to be doing the same, looking as if he were searching for something.

“I…” Her train of thought left her again as her mouth gaped open slightly, cheeks turning crimson once more. Their eyes suddenly met for what seemed an eternity, each looking toward the other in awkward silence. _Was he leaning closer?_ She could only watch, her body frozen, as he began to lean in more. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

It was laughably awkward, the way he suddenly leaned in, pressing his lips barely to hers. Alisaie had hardly comprehended what happened before he was already pulling away in a flusterested hurry, profusely apologizing.

“Forgive me! When I gazed upon thy eyes, I know not what came over me. Mine body felt compelled to suddenly-” Urianger stumbled over his words. “That was most inappropriate, especially after my lady hath just mentioned her adoration for another.” He turned to walk away. _He was upset, thinking she liked someone else?_ That’s when it hit her.

“ _You._ ” Alisaie reached out, grabbing his wrist, “Are an absolute idiot.” The second part was said more to herself than meant for Urianger. Her eyes were narrowed in sudden anger, glaring at him. Urianger only looked back in fearful confusion.

“Alisaie?”

“ _It’s_ **_you_ ** _._ Alright?” She’d nearly spit out the words. Years of pining had come out in a sudden wash of annoyance. So much for some tearful loving confession. “I like _you._ ” The hand around his wrist gripped tighter, tugging him back to her.

“And,” she continued, “That was the most terrible kiss I’ve ever had in my life.” All of her earlier hesitations quickly fell by the wayside as she reached up instead, grabbing him by the collar, and pulled him back to her lips.

He remained there a moment, unmoving against her, before he finally relaxed, pressing into her lips with his own. Forcefully, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, before deepening the kiss.

His own hands came up to cup her cheeks, parting her lips with his tongue and exploring her mouth instead. She let him, eager to do the same. They finally broke away, heads spinning, hearts pounding, pausing to beam at each other instead.

“While I suspected, I did not think thy interests warranted,” Urianger gasped out the words, before leaning in to press a few more kisses to her lips and along the side of her mouth.

“I feared you only thought of me as another member of the family, a little sister. That you would never consider me romantically.” Alisaie pulled away a moment to respond, before pressing to him again.

They continued awhile longer, both pressed against the wall, focused only on the sensation of each others’ lips and tongues, the feel of Urianger’s fingers trailing along her cheeks and then down her chest, her own tangling in his hair. Breathless, they finally pulled apart, panting.

Urianger glanced around the hall, “This is not an appropriate place,” He’d press another kiss to the side of her mouth, before he moved away, much to Alisaie’s dismay. A hand reached out and grabbed hers, tugging her back to the room they’d been in.

\--

Barely shutting the door behind them as they entered, they pressed to the wall again, unable to resist the time apart any longer. Urianger’s lips trailed down over Alisaie’s jaw and neck, hungrily sucking at the skin that met there. She let out a soft sigh at the touch as a shiver went down her spine, closing her eyes as his lips moved downward- along her collar, down over the exposed part of her chest, stopping where the first button of her shirt started.

Impatient, Alisaie reached up, nearly popping the button off in her haste to undo it. Urianger reached up to help her, undoing the buttons at the bottom until they met. She wriggled free of the shirt, letting it drop to the floor before bringing her arms back around his shoulders, urging him on.

His kisses resumed as he continued, more delicate this time, barely pressing to the skin as he neared the top of her breasts still contained by her smallclothes. Alisaie let out another gasp as he reached up, tugging the piece of fabric down before running his tongue over her nipple instead. Opening her eyes, she glanced over at a nearby couch.

“Urianger, ah-, perhaps the, ah-, couch would be, ah…” She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a sudden moan as his one of his hands trailed upward, teasing her other nipple with his fingers as his tongue worked on the first.

She ignored the sudden chill of cold as he pulled away from her and nodded, choosing instead to tear off the remainder of her clothes, before reaching up to tug at his. He obliged, fumbling with the robe a moment, before reaching down to undo his trousers. Satisfied he was becoming suitably naked, she made her way to the couch instead, laying down upon it.

She bit back a sudden laugh, grinning and watching as he became frustrated with the ties of his trousers, before impatiently stripping them off, attempting to tug off his sandals at the same time. For someone who kept hidden away behind stacks of books, his body was rather toned- lean and lanky, but still with definition in all the right places. Alisaie found her eyes trailing downward, over his chest and hips, to the arousal between his thighs. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, pale body completely exposed to her. She did too, she realized, suddenly aware of her own exposed body on display for him. She felt suddenly self-conscious, watching as his eyes trailed over her in kind.

“Thy beauty is indescribable…” He moved forward, climbing atop her, running a hand along her side and down over the curve of her hips, coming to rest on her thigh. Their foreheads touched a moment, breathing in each other’s scents, just focusing on the sensation of their own closeness.

Alisaie closed her eyes as their lips met again, reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, urging him closer. She relaxed against him as he parted her lips with his tongue, reveling in the taste of him, and the heat of his body against hers.

Breathless, they pulled away again, before Urianger leaned in to trail his lips down her jaw and neck again, sucking against the skin. She instinctively arched into the touch, letting out a soft sigh. Urged on by her excited sounds, he focused on her breasts, letting his tongue run over each, before gently sucking on them. His free hand traced along the outer curve of her thigh, before sliding over the top of it, and between her legs.

Alisaie stiffened, hesitating. Pulling away, Urianger paused to look down at her in concern.

“I, uh..” She trailed off, suddenly embarrassed. “I’ve never actually done this before…”

“I can stop if that is thy desire.” Alisaie shook her head.

“No! No.. I _want_ to do this.. In fact, I’ve _dreamed_ of doing just this… I just, don’t want you to think me incompetent.” Urianger chuckled at that, causing her already red cheeks to deepen in color.

“My lady could never disappoint me, regardless of thy experience. I hope I am not the one to disappoint thee..” Satisfied with his answer, she relaxed again, pulling him back to her and pressing another kiss to his lips.

Alisaie let her own hands wander, sliding down over his back and hips, before settling between his legs. She let her fingers trail delicately over the length of him, exploring, watching in interest as he shivered at her touch. He responded in kind, letting his own fingers slip back between her legs again.

Suddenly distracted by his touch, she arched into his fingers, letting out a soft moan. He continued, circling her clit with his thumb, before slipping a finger gently into her. She was already more than wet, biting her lip in response to his intrusion. The feeling was pleasant as she grinded gently against his hand, urging him on. He slowly slipped in a second, and then a third, distracting her with kisses to her jaw between each.

They remained that way a while, his fingers pressing against the very spot that made her moan loudly, her own body rocking against his hand, reveling in the sensation. But, she wanted more, _needed_ more. “Urianger…” She begged suddenly, arching her pelvis into his. “ _Please._ ” He nodded against her skin, slipping the fingers out.

“I will be as gentle as possible for thee…” He whispered against her as his lips moved up to trail along her cheek where it met her ear, before tracing its outline. Slowly, he positioned himself against her, nibbling gently against her earlobe as he pressed in.

She stiffened only a moment at the sensation, her body already fully aroused in anticipation. Urging him on, she wrapped a leg around his waist, reaching up to play with his hair again. He was slow, gentle, at first, sliding in deeper with each thrust, taking his time to build up their rhythm. She felt that familiar heat building deep in her belly as he began to quicken the pace, her own body responding, grinding against him with every thrust.

It wasn’t long before both were panting, a mix of gasps and moans in between each hungry kiss. Alisaie’s fingers dug deep into Urianger’s back as she kept both legs tight around his waist, tilting her head back to let out another loud cry of ecstasy.

“I’m close..” Urianger panted against her ear in warning. She nodded, too focused on the sensation of him between her legs- the growing _itch_ deep within that she _needed_ to be scratched. If only he went _faster_ , _deeper_. She let out another moan as her body tensed against him, focusing on the heat growing deep within, a jolt of electricity running down her spine as her mind blanked out. Her body pulsated with the sudden overwhelming feeling of pleasure as she cried out his name against his lips.

Urianger let out his own moan as she spasmed around him, his own body tensing a moment before he came, thrusting hard against her and filling her with his own release. The two finally slowed to a stop, panting and gasping in each other’s arms as they caught their breath. Urianger reached up to move the hair matted against Alisaie’s face, before leaning in to kiss her forehead gently.

She watched, exhausted, as he gently leaned over to pick up his robe, before rolling himself under her, pulling the robe over them both as a makeshift blanket. Alisaie simply closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Her breath grew slow and even as she listened to the gentle thump of his heartbeat against his chest, finally content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only make everyone suffer through pining for so long.
> 
> Also, undressing in a final fantasy universe must take an impossibly long time, I realized...


	7. Adventures of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the writer was terrible at thinking up a chapter name, er, Alisaie works out her feelings.

Despite the hope that spending some time apart adventuring would at least quiet her mind, it only continued to race even more. Alisaie did her best to focus on the task at hand; tracking down an unusually destructive primal alongside Eolyn and her brother, while the remaining Scions were out in the field assessing the situation.

Even if she couldn’t fight the primal herself, she should at least try to be more present in the moment. They’d made an early camp, starting a fire and beginning to cook while Alphinaud chatted with the locals in a nearby village. But, with every break in their adventure, Alisaie’s mind immediately raced back to previous events.

_What have I done?_ Alisaie chewed on her lip, lost in thought. _I’ve slept with my very best friend, that’s what.._ It wasn’t that she regretted it, in fact, she was still in disbelief it’d happened at all. That he could possibly have cared for her as more than just a friend. But things would be different now, and she hoped that was for the best, and not as she feared.

“Alisaie?” Eolyn peered over from beside her, poking her gently on the shoulder. Without thinking, Alisaie blurted out exactly what was on her mind.

“Would you ever sleep with your best friend?” Eolyn immediately stiffened, the color draining from her face for a moment, before being replaced with a bright red flush.

“ **_What?_ ** I, uh.. Er..” Eolyn fumbled over her words, turning instead to prod at the fire with a stick. Realizing what she’d just said, Alisaie sat up straight.

“Not that I was implying _you_ doing that. It was more a hypothetical question. Not with _me_ either. Or my brother, Or-” She stopped herself before she could make the situation any worse, watching as Eolyn’s face heated from more than the fire. She could feel her own turning a similar shade. Sighing, Alisaie corrected herself.

“I may have gotten into such a situation myself. And if you wouldn’t mind listening, or offering any advice you have.. It’s just that, well, I can’t really talk about this with any of the other Scions, for obvious reason.”

“Was it with another Scion?” Eolyn’s curiosity overcame her earlier embarrassment as she turned to stare at Alisaie in interest.

“Er, perhaps…”

“Thancred?”

“What? No!”

“Lyse?”

“Still no.”

“Arenvald??”

“....Are you going to name off the entirety of our order in this little game?”

“I will if you’re not going to tell me who it is. ...Is it Arenvald? You didn’t say no to that one. He’s a nice man, but I didn’t know you two were even remotely close-”

“ _Urianger_. It was Urianger.” Alisaie turned away with a huff, trying to hide her face.

“ _Oh_.” Eolyn thought a moment, “That makes a lot of sense, come to think of it.. I mean, you two technically already have been living together quite some time.. And you’ve similar interests.. Grew up around each other... Spend most of your time together…”

“Sounds a lot like you and my brother,” Alisaie remarked in an attempt to diffuse her own embarrassment, getting a cough from Eolyn in response. The two sat in silence a while, staring instead at the fire and the stars in the sky, before Eolyn spoke up.

“I won’t tell Alphinaud, if you don’t want me to. Especially as he’ll likely have many opinions on the matter- many of which he doesn’t need to. Not now, at least.”

“And I won’t tell anyone about you and my brother.” Alisaie smirked. She’d seen the way Eolyn stared longingly at him. And the eager stolen glances Alphinaud would take when Eolyn’s back was turned.

“There’s nothing _to_ _tell_.” Eolyn huffed. _Right._ Alisaie chuckled, rolling her eyes.

\--

She would have missed it if his movement hadn’t caught the corner of her eye as she walked past the washroom, noticing the door slightly ajar. On the other side, Urianger stood in front of a mirror, shirtless and without his usual goggles, squinting as he trimmed his beard. Alisaie paused, stifling a yawn and adjusting her pajamas before stepping closer as quietly as possible.

He leaned in, running a hand over his chin, before reaching up to trim at a few stray hairs. Opening his jaw slightly, he’d turn, angling his chin upward, before smoothing down the hair. Alisaie couldn’t help but grin as she watched him, admiring the sharp curve of his jaw and the way his pale eyes concentrated. Even if she’d somehow ruined their friendship, she’d still hold this memory in her heart.

“Is there something thy lady requires?” The break in the silence made Alisaie nearly jump as Urianger addressed her without breaking his gaze in the mirror. Instead, his eyes darted to where she was more than visible upon it, smirking.

“No! I was just distracted.” She offered a small smile, embarrassed at being caught. Shrugging, he returned to his task instead.

Alisaie shifted on her feet, suddenly uncomfortable. While they were close before, she’d never really noticed when he’d done his usual day to day activities. Were things really that different now? The time apart had hardly stopped her racing mind, mulling over their night of passion over and over again, or the questions she had. Were they a couple now? Had it been a one-time thing? Perhaps they’d just succumbed to their own base desires and it had been meaningless.

“Urianger…” She started as she stood straight with a serious look. He paused again, this time turning to face her in curiosity. “What exactly _are_ we now?” She chewed her lip a bit, thinking, “Do you like me? Are we still just friends? Lovers?”

“What would my lady prefer?”

“I.. I don't know what I want.” She lied, an attempt to give him an out if he wanted, “Which is why I was asking _you_.”

“Alisaie.” He set down the scissors in his hands, stepping over to stare down into her eyes. “Long have I cared deeply for thee, as friends, and now as lovers if that is thy desire. I have seen what a beautiful, intelligent woman you have become, nay, have _been_ for so long.” The look of concentration formed into a soft smile instead.

“What about Moenbryda?” She asked, whispering, hesitant. Surely he still held a deep love for her, foremost. Urianger’s smile turned into a small frown instead.

“She was a friend to us both, and much more to me. Whilst I will always hold my love for Moenbryda deeply within mine heart, she would not want for me, for us, to ignore the love that hath grown betwixt. She would not want for our unhappiness in fear of, in the wake of, her loss.” He reached down, gently placing a hand on Alisaie’s chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“When I look upon thee, it is as if I am seeing the stars and moon itself brought into perfect form, as if my heart has been filled to bursting, and looking upon thy very visage is enough to make everything right in the world. If thou wouldst have me as both, I would be most happy.”

Alisaie felt her heart beating against her chest again, causing her to feel suddenly giddy and dizzy. She smiled at him, eyes tearing up. Of course she knew what she wanted, she’d known it all along.

“I would like that very much. To be together as something more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll explore their day to day happenings in its own little thing, perhaps.


	8. The Waking Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we all wonder, what exactly /does/ Urianger do in the Sands all day?

“...Did you just cast a physick spell on yourself?” Alisaie quirked a brow as she entered the room, staring at Urianger half-hunched over his desk. While she hardly practiced arcanima these days, the familiar blue sizzle of a physick spell was unmistakable.

Urianger quickly shut the tome, “‘Tis naught to worry over.” He sniffled suddenly, pulling his robes tighter around himself. Frowning, Alisaie stepped closer. Was he shivering? She’d reach out, putting a hand to his forehead.

“You’re burning up. Are you ill?”

“Truly, it is only an ailment of minor import. I am fit to continue mine duties.” Urianger protested weakly, before sneezing.

“Well, you can perform them from bed, then. Come on.”

-

After ensuring Urianger was suitably tucked into bed, fed with soup, plied with warm tea, and piled with books at his bedside, Alisaie took her own seat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at him. She held out a hand to hold him down as he attempted to get up once more.

“Alisaie. We are to have guests this afternoon. Members of the Flames seeking information about primal activity. I must needs-”

“You _must needs_ stay in bed. I will handle it.” _It couldn’t be that hard, right?_ Alisaie had, afterall, helped liberate entire nations. Helping a few Flames members couldn’t be that bad. Urianger shook his head, laying back upon the pillow in exhaustion.

“Must you insist on ordering me around, even as my lover?” Alisaie smirked at that.

“I bossed you around even before then.” She shrugged as she leaned over, kissing him gently on the forehead. “Now get some rest.”

\--

Alisaie stared up at the collection of books in the main hall. Gradually, the once-large storage room had been evolving into a library of sorts, as Urianger’s collection of books, notes, and other items of interest grew. While some of it was neatly placed upon shelves along the walls, the rest remained strewn about in various piles, something Alisaie had been meaning to get to sorting. She glanced back at the two Flame Sergeants standing behind her, arms crossed impatiently, before returning her gaze to the room.

“Those _tomes_ , Miss Leveilleur. The ones we’d requested nearly a moon ago!”

“Right.. Which exactly, again?”

“Hells if I should know! _You’re_ the experts on such matters! Shouldn’t _you_ know which books to grab?” Ignoring her growing irritation at the two men, Alisaie stepped forward, scanning the books instead. _Primals.. Primals.. What books would be good.._ She spotted one that seemed promising and pulled it out, searching the titles of the books alongside it. When she realized _none_ of them were related, her irritation only grew.

“Excuse me a moment,” Alisaie nodded as politely as she was capable of at the two men, before hurrying down the hall.

“Urianger” She hoped he wasn’t asleep when she peeked her head into the room. Thankfully still awake, Urianger pried his eyes from his reading to look up at her in confusion.

“Books on primals for the Flames. ...Where exactly?” Alisaie felt stupid asking this. She’d been living at the Sands awhile now, between her various adventuring outings. She should know this. Urianger only smiled softly.

“One is on the second shelf of the bookcase closest to the large door. Red with silver writing. _Aetheric Properties of Primals._ The other is the third book of a pile closest to the desk with a dark stain upon it. _Summoning Rituals of Amalj’aa_.” Alisaie smiled in relief, walking in to quickly offer Urianger a kiss on the lips.

“How do you remember this with all those piles? Thank you.” She quickly returned back to the main hall, finding the books and handing them over. Happy to be finally shooing the two men out, she shut the door behind them, only to hear another knock on it.

“Oh for the Twelve, I just-” Alisaie reopened the door to be greeted by a different set of faces, this time two women in Adder’s gear.

“Ah yes, we were told to meet with a master Urianger Augurelt here, regarding some research…” With a sigh, she opened the door wider for them both.

The pattern continued throughout the day, Alisaie peeking her head in repeatedly to bother poor Urianger with various questions.

“Urianger? That research on aetherytes..” “The drawer of the third desk on the left.” “Thank you!” She’d kiss his forehead, before exiting.

“Urianger- An essay on the proclivities of prophecies?” “A green tome atop the crates.” A quick kiss on the lips, “..Thank you.”

“Urianger… Three small samples of auracite..” “...In a small chest atop thy tallest shelf, in the back.” A sigh, and another kiss, “Thank you.”

The day finally done, and the last of their visitors hopefully returning home, Alisaie sagged her shoulders a moment in the middle of the hall. Rolling up her sleeves, she glared at the disheveled piles in front of her.

“Right. _This_ is getting organized.”

-

It was several more bells before Alisaie flopped into the bed, looking beyond exhausted. Still awake, Urianger wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. He looked better already, his fever long broken, cheeks no longer flushed red. Alisaie wrapped both of her arms around his waist, sighing deeply against him.

“I am never underestimating your duties as caretaker of the Sands again…” Urianger only chuckled lightly, reaching up to run a few fingers through her hair.

“It is not much. Mine duties serve to make the workings of the Scions go more smoothly. It is my charge to ensure thy knowledge is maintained.” Alisaie hummed in amusement against him.

“You underestimate yourself, too.” Urianger thought a moment, before speaking again.

“A thought. Perhaps, with the gathering of so many new tomes, the Sands could be opened as a library of sorts to the public-”

“Absolutely not.” Alisaie pulled away to narrow her eyes at him, shaking her head, “It’s bad enough with the visitors we _do_ get. I’ll not have all manner of people traipsing through here all bells of the day.” She’d huff, burying her face back against his chest, “...Unless that’s what you really want to do, of course..”

“‘Twas merely a thought to consider. But for now, sleep is in order.” Nodding in agreement, Alisaie snuggled closer, pressing her lips to his once more before closing her eyes.

“Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Urianger..”

\--

Urianger awoke the next morning feeling the best he had in a long time. Stretching carefully so as not to disturb the woman still asleep beside him, he quietly pulled himself out of bed, dressing. He made his way down the hallway, stifling a small yawn as he entered the large main hall at its end. Stopping in sudden shock, Urianger’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

“Absolute chaos! What has happened to my tomes! My organization! My order!” He gasped as he stared about, the various piles neatly divided and ordered along shelves by their subjects, small contraptions placed back upon their spots on various desks, other items neatly tucked away into various drawers.

From a room beyond, Alisaie suddenly sneezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluff.


	9. Comrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we care for those closest to us deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small tie-in to my other stories that I felt like including.

Alisaie held onto her brother as he sobbed against her, deep, choking sobs that wracked his entire body. She held him as he gasped for air, nose and eyes bright red and dripping. She held him until he wheezed and coughed, his eyes refusing to produce any more tears, his entire body trembling. Alisaie had seen her brother cry before, for various different reasons throughout their lives. But the way he completely crumpled into her, the way he shook and muttered under his breath and his eyes just stared into some faraway place terrified her.

It’d been pouring rain when the Scions had rushed to the aid of the Warrior of Light, finding her body broken upon the ground after a particularly nasty battle with a primal. Alisaie had found her brother on his knees, rocking back and forth as he uttered the same words over and over, clutching at Eolyn’s body, shaking her.

“I’ve killed her.. I’ve killed her..”

The next several bells felt like a blur as Alisaie watched Eolyn being carted off to the infirmary. All she could hear was her brother screaming, begging to be taken along, to not leave her side. When he’d been finally let into the room he’d fallen to the floor at Eolyn’s bedside, beginning his sobbing anew.

It seemed like days that she held Alphinaud, letting him cry against her chest, holding him close. Alisaie bit back her own tears at watching her brother suffer, bit back her own pain at seeing her close friend lying half-dead in the bed in front of them. When he finally fell asleep in an exhausted heap against her body, Alisaie let out her own sigh of relief, and relaxed, closing her eyes. Her mind was filled with distant, terrible thoughts as she drifted off.  _ If it had been Urianger, would I have reacted the same? _

“Alisaie.” A hand on her shoulder startled her awake as she jumped, sitting up. She opened her eyes to find familiar gold ones staring worriedly at hers, his usual goggles forgone. Noticing the lack of warmth of her brother’s body against her, she looked around the room. 

Alphinaud sat nearby, hunched over the edge of the bed, staring down at Eolyn’s body. A frown formed on Alisaie’s lips as she watched him a moment, noting the dead, faraway stare in his eyes as he sat motionless. It sent a searing pain through her chest, forcing her to turn back and look at Urianger instead.

“I fell asleep, forgive me.” Urianger simply shook his head, before kneeling down beside her. He held out a small piece of fruit and a mug of something steaming. 

“It hath been a tumultuous day, thy exhaustion and heartbreak is warranted.” He offered an apologetic smile as she took the proffered items, watching her nibble on them before glancing at Alphinaud instead. “Thy brother has failed to acknowledge the presence of any other that enters. It is as if his very spirit hath gone..” Turning back to Alisaie, he frowned, his own eyes misting, “If there is any aid I can offer…” 

Alisaie shook her head, setting down the food and drink before sliding onto the floor beside him. She reached out, burying herself against his chest instead, finally giving into her own sadness. She sighed deeply, grateful to have someone to lean on in turn. “There is naught we can do except hope that Eolyn eventually wakes..” Her voice wavered at that,  _ What if she never woke up? What then for the realm? What then for my brother? _ The way he looked, she didn’t want to consider what he’d do.

Lean arms wrapped around her back, pulling her closer, before Urianger rested his head atop hers, curling himself around her. He dug his fingers into the fabric of her shirt, sighing deeply.

“I am here for thee always,” He whispered into her ear, “If I can do naught else but comfort thee, then it shalt become my everlasting desire to do so.” He reached up, gently stroking her hair, attempting to soothe her. They sat that way awhile, the room completely silent except for the soft breathing of everyone in the room, or the slight rustle of fabric as someone shifted. Alisaie focused only on the gentle beat of Urianger’s heart, feeling herself slip into slumber once more.

\--

“Why don’t you go and get something to eat? I can stay with her for a while.” Alisaie offered gently, sitting down beside her brother, “You’ve been holed up in here nearly two weeks yourself, it won’t hurt to get out for a bit. Take a bath or something.” Alphinaud looked up, eyeing her warily, before sighing.

“I suppose you’re right..” He turned his gaze back toward the highlander woman still in the bed, “But, what if she wakes…”

“Then I’ll be here to greet her. She won’t be alone. I promise.” Finally giving in, he nodded once more, leaning over to squeeze Eolyn’s hand gently before letting it go. Turning, he hugged his sister gently as well, before standing and exiting.

Alisaie settled herself into the chair, pulling out a book and placing it on her lap. She turned to study the sleeping woman, offering a sad smile in her direction.

“My brother misses your smile terribly, you know, even if he won’t outright admit it. We all do. I only hope that you can recover…” 

Alisaie had been there nearly a bell when she heard a sudden deep, wheezing breath beside her. Eolyn woke with a start, her eyes fluttering open, before wincing in pain. She glanced up at Alisaie seated next to her, squinting at the slender frame outlined by long snow-white hair, piercing blue eyes, pointed nose, delicate cheekbones, and a hint of lipstick.

“...Alisaie.” Eolyn’s voice croaked, hoarse from having gone unused so long. Alisaie glanced over, eyes widening before smiling down at her. She quickly reached over, offering the Warrior a glass of water, holding it in place for her. Setting it down, she leaned over, helping the other woman sit up in the bed.

“It figures the moment my dear brother leaves your bedside, you wake up. He’ll be beyond jealous when he finds out..” The smile formed into a smirk from the younger elezen woman.  _ Thank the Twelve… _ Alisaie gave a silent prayer to the Gods. Seeing Eolyn awake-  _ alive _ , made her own heart feel lighter, and she knew once her brother found out, he’d be beyond ecstatic. She relaxed back into her chair, tilting it back at an angle, widening her grin. Eolyn only smiled back up at her tiredly. 

“I’m glad you’re awake, Eolyn.”


	10. A Brother's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sometimes, Alphinaud is not very smart.

“I don’t understand any of this,” Alphinaud sighed as he leaned back in his chair, setting the paper in his hands down on the desk. 

“Any of what?” Eolyn glanced up from behind her book, curled up on a nearby couch.

“This letter from my father that came in.. All it says is that I should ‘ _ discuss Urianger’s plans with him’ _ What plans? What is he even talking about?”

“Urianger has always been prone to prophecies and other personal projects, perhaps he has another in the works?”

“If such were the case, wouldn’t he have informed myself or Alisaie first?” Alphinaud stood, gathering his things, “Regardless, I’m headed to the Sands to discuss the matter with him.”

“Want me to come along?” Eolyn set down her book curiously only to be met with a shake of Alphinaud’s head.

“I think I can handle it, but I will contact you should anything important arise.”

\--

Alphinaud made his way into the Waking Sands, stepping down the all-too-familiar stairs and into the main hallway. In the distance he could hear faint chatter, Urianger’s familiar voice, reciting something. Curious, he made his way down the hall with greater purpose.

“ _ -of Snow and Silver, joined as one. Thus did thy heavens call out.” _

“A terrible, but charming attempt.” Alphinaud paused a moment upon hearing his sister’s voice, followed by her.. Giggling? While he was aware she lived at the Sands, and had for quite some time, hearing her here still seemed jarring. Stepping forward, he made his way into the Solar.

“Urianger! Another fitting prophecy? I had a mind to discuss-”

There, upon the Solar’s desk, sat Alisaie, her arms wrapped around Urianger’s neck as he leaned against her. His lips were pressed against her neck, his own hands planted on the desk to either side of her hips. Her own lips were mere ilms from Urianger’s ear, whispering intently into it. Both paused, before turning instead to face Alphinaud. Alisaie’s brow quirked curiously in his direction.

“ _ Oh! _ ” A strangled noise escaped Alphinaud’s throat as the letter in his hand was quickly forgotten. He instead turned, exiting the room and heading back to the Sand’s entrance.

“Alphinaud!” He ignored his sister calling after him, seeking his escape.  _ The two of them? Together?  _ While he’d suspected, considering his sister’s insistence on staying at the Sands instead of with him at the Stones, and her dancing around any topic related to romance, he hadn’t thought, hadn’t  _ realized _ he could be correct in his assumptions.

Once safely out of the Sands, he leaned against the wall a moment, eyes still wide in shock as he tried to slow the racing of his heart. Quickly, he tapped at the linkpearl in his ear.

“Eolyn!”

“ _ Alphinaud! What did you find out?” _

“My sister, and Urianger. I saw them… They were..” 

“ _ Oh… Right. About that..” _

“What do you mean, ‘about that’? Why are you not surprised?”

“ _Er, uh, how much did you see?_ _I mean, they’ve been together a few summers now. They_ ** _live_** _together. It’s not unexpected that they would seek to be intimate-”_

“A few summers?  _ Intimate _ **?”** Alphinaud huffed, still in disbelief.

**“** _....Why don’t I meet you there at the Sands? Just, stay outside or something. Give them some privacy.” _ Eolyn chuckled, before ending the call, leaving Alphinaud to sit in silence.

\--

Alisaie squirmed awkwardly as the four of them sat around a table, silently staring at each other. Did her brother really have to call a  _ meeting _ over whom she chose to be with? She’d narrow her eyes at him from across the table. They were twenty-two now, and had both long been adults, and still her brother insisted on acting like an “older” brother.

Beside him, Eolyn swirled around a small cup of tea, suddenly finding interest in looking at it, anywhere but at anyone else. Urianger fared similarly beside Alisaie, busying himself with finding interest in a knot on the table.

Alphinaud finally spoke, crossing his arms, “How  _ long _ , has this been going on?” He’d turn to Eolyn, “How  _ long _ have you known about all this?” before turning to Urianger, “When was anyone going to let  _ me _ in on this?”

“This,” Alisaie motioned to the four of them sitting, already beyond irritated, “Is exactly why I said nothing. And Eolyn was nice enough to keep my ‘secret’ for me, don’t blame her.”  _ Besides, you little hypocrite, sitting next to your own ‘secret’ lover.. _

“Urianger, you’ve always been a member of the  _ family _ . Like an older brother to us both. When did all of this change? When did-”

“Alphinaud,” Eolyn interrupted.

“I’m in the middle of-”

“ _ Alphinaud. _ ” She reiterated firmly. He quieted down suddenly, leaning back in his chair.

“Forgive me. It is not my place. While I had suspected, I was still shocked to walk in upon it all in front of me. I’d only meant to stop by to discuss this letter I received from Father-”

“Father sent you a letter? What about?” Alisaie leaned forward in curiosity before Urianger abruptly cleared his throat.

“A topic that can be discussed at a later bell.”

Sensing Urianger’s sudden discomfort, Eolyn quickly changed the subject, “Well, now that things are settled, who’s hungry, hmm? We’re all here, anyway..”

\--

The evening wore on, the conversation turning toward more normal topics. Finally ready to leave, both Eolyn and Alphinaud stood at the door saying their goodbyes.

“Alphinaud, a moment of thy time, in private, if it can be spared.” Both Eolyn and Alisaie quirked a brow curiously as the two men nodded at each other and shuffled off, before returning to their own conversation.

“Thank you, for keeping that from him for so long.. Though I suppose all of this was inevitable.” Alisaie smiled apologetically at Eolyn, before leaning over to hug her.

“It’s what friends are for. Keeping secrets.” Eolyn smirked at the taller woman as they pulled apart. 

It was a few minutes before Alphinaud returned, looking paler than usual. He quickly mumbled a hurried goodbye to Urianger and Alisaie both, before suddenly reaching out and hugging his sister tightly. Alisaie only stared at him in confusion as they both left, before turning to glare at Urianger, crossing her arms.

“..Don’t think I forgot about that letter.”

-

Safely outside once more, Eolyn stopped Alphinaud, reaching out to grab his shoulder, looking worried. 

“Alphinaud? What’s happened? What did you two discuss? Was it about that letter?” Blue eyes looked down at her as he let out a sigh, before a small grin cracked his lips.

“Urianger intends to ask Alisaie to marry him. I suppose he’ll be becoming a member of the family, after all.” Upon hearing it, Eolyn’s smile quickly matched his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	11. Marriage (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which childhood dreams actually do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up! The second half of this chapter is explicit! If you'd like to skip it, feel free to do so.

“...You asked my father _what?_ ” Alisaie stared in disbelief from across the table, setting down her cup of tea. Of all the things to bring up regarding a letter, _‘I’ve asked thy father permission for thy hand in marriage’_ was not one she’d been expecting.

“...Permission to marry thee.” Urianger repeated. His mouth hung open as if he’d been almost afraid to voice the words.

“And he gave you such?” Alisaie quirked a brow, watching as Urianger shifted uncomfortably.

“...He did not expressly forbid it, at the least.” Urianger studied his own mug for a moment, swirling it around, before setting it down and looking back up at her. She began to chuckle, small choked laughs at first, covering her mouth with a hand, before bursting into full-blown laughter as she stood up, nearly knocking over her chair.

“You want to marry _me?_ Truly? _”_ She couldn’t believe it. Was he really asking this? To her? Alisaie had never really considered herself the settle down and be married type. She’d seen many women do exactly that in Sharlayan, leaving behind their own lives and becoming shadows of their husbands. She tried her best to stop her laughter, wiping away tears as Urianger seemed made more uncomfortable by it.

“Why would I not?” He replied, clearly confused, “We have been together a long time, both in romance and in friendship. We have seen each other through good times and bad, and my love hath only deepened with every encounter. Why would I not wish to profess my undying devotion to thee beneath the gaze of the Twelve themselves?” Urianger’s eyes widened, “Unless you do not feel the same.. Perhaps I have overstepped mine-” He stood, walking around the table to attempt a sudden apology.

“Yes.” Urianger stopped in his tracks in front of her.

“...Yes?”

“Yes, of course I will marry you, Urianger. I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend my life with more.” She reached out, tugging him into her arms as she bit her lip, attempting to hide the giant grin forming on her face. Composing herself, she smirked.

“I don’t want anything large, mind you. Just the Scions present, or even a small elopement, perhaps. And none of that dour _Sharlayan_ nonsense. If we’re to be married, I want it to be _happy_.”

“Whatever is thy desire.” Urianger smiled down at her, before leaning in and kissing her softly.

\--

The main hall of the Waking Sands was filled to the brim with people. While Alisaie had specified only wanting to invite the Scions, it seemed Eolyn and her brother had managed to recruit a rather large force of people in their zeal over the event.

The day had been a blur, most of it spent with several women tutting over her hair and attire. When she’d looked in the mirror after, Alisaie hardly recognized herself, hair tied up with soft curls cascading down, her dress hanging gently off her shoulders and flowing out around her feet (Tataru had _insisted_ on such,) a small bouquet in her hands. She could only remember the fleeting feeling of absolute terror that had filled her when she’d been ushered into the hall and music began to play.

Terror that quickly subsided when her eyes met the taller elezen across the room from her. The way Urianger’s mouth gaped open when he saw her, his face a mix of awe and surprise, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She couldn’t believe it either. A childhood crush, a dream never to come true. And yet, here they were. Alisaie grinned as he awkwardly stood there, looking absolutely uncomfortable in his own attire. _At least we both feel the same..._

Alisaie had beamed when she saw him, reminding herself that she couldn’t just rush into his arms. Regardless, the actual ceremony had gone smoothly- and quickly, much to Alisaie’s delight, before they all wandered into another hall to celebrate over the next few bells.

“Look at them over there,” Alisaie smirked, tugging on Urianger’s sleeve lightly. She nodded over to Alphinaud and Eolyn, seated off by themselves in a table at the corner. Her grin only widened when the two seemed to lean in closer, staring into the others’ eyes.

“They think themselves so discrete, unaware of how obvious they are. It’s quite amusing..” Urianger merely shrugged, his own grin on his lips.

“Indeed. ‘Tis quite obvious, thy brother’s affection for the Warrior of Light. And her for him.”

“It’s like they both forgot we all walked in on them some summers back.” She giggled at the memory, even if she hadn’t particularly wanted to see her brother in.. that position in the middle of an infirmary of all places. It seemed he had been so overjoyed at Eolyn’s recovery, and her at seeing him, they couldn’t contain themselves. Holding a finger to her lips in thought, she grinned again.

“I’ll wager, that in an effort to once again try to one-up my own achievements, those two are married within half a year.” She glanced toward Urianger, teasingly quirking a brow. “I’ll wager having to help sort that pile of books that’s been sitting untouched for nearly a moon.” Urianger simply shook his head.

“One need not consult prophets when such supposition will most certainly come true. But, help in sorting the books would be appreciated nonetheless.” Urianger mused, looking down at her. “I will even do mine best not to grow distraught when they are sorted _incorrectly_.” He teased.

 _Twelve_ . The sight of him took her breath away for a moment. While she was used to him not donning his goggles and hood around her more often in private, she still was not completely used to the soft glimmer of his golden eyes, or the way his silvery hair cascaded around his elongated ears. The fact that he was now dressed in formalwear rather than his usual robes only added to it. And his _scent_. A mix of whatever cologne he’d put on combined with her own perfume and the underlying smell of musty books and aether.

Alisaie returned his look, unconsciously licking her lips, before realizing she was indeed still in the middle of a party. Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact they’d have to postpone their affections a while longer. Instead, she stood, looking back at her brother and the Warrior of Light.

“I have a mind to meddle for a bit.”

Alisaie sat with a loud thunk at Alphinaud and Eolyn’s table, startling the two enough to separate and turn away from each other, blushing profusely. Alisaie chuckled inwardly at the sight, before leaning across the table.

“Enjoying the festivities? I’ve never seen you turn down an opportunity to mingle before.” She teased her brother, amused at his deepening flush.

“We were simply preoccupied discussing matters of the realm, dear sister.” His tone was short, embarrassed. Eolyn remained quiet, finding interest in the grain of the table’s wood instead.

“Matters of the realm? Bringing politics into my own wedding reception, mm? And what matters are those, clearly of great import.” Alphinaud crossed his arms, embarrassment turning to frustration.

“It does not _matter_ since you never hold interest in such topics anyway. Did you have a reason for so rudely interrupting us-” Eolyn cut him off, speaking up instead.

“It’s a lovely little reception, Alisaie. And you and Urianger both look quite stunning. You make a wonderful couple.” She gave a small smile from behind her still-pink cheeks. Forgetting her earlier sarcasm, Alisaie turned to stare back at Urianger instead.

“Why don’t Alphinaud and I take care of the remainder of the guests, so you can have some time to relax?” Eolyn suggested.

“I don’t see why _I_ have to-” Alphinaud’s protest was cut short by a firm kick under the table by Eolyn. “...We will be glad to help in any way we can, dear sister. And congratulations, again.” Turning back, Alisaie gave them both a genuine smile.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer. I was never one for parties, anyway. My own included.”

\--

Alisaie smirked at Urianger as he quietly shut the door to their bedroom, relieved to be away from the noise beyond. Luckily for them, their room was the absolute furthest from the main halls of the Sands, affording them some semblance of privacy. She sighed deeply, leaning against the wall as she picked at her sleeve.

Taking her hand, Urianger led them both to the bed, sitting on its edge and pulling her into his lap. She let out a small chuckle at the motion, bringing her arms up around his neck and kissing at his cheek teasingly. He returned the gesture with a sheepish smile, before reaching up and cupping her cheek gently, tracing it with his fingers. The way he looked at her, as if she were some work of art to be revered, studied, enjoyed, sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach.

“Mine eyes had never observed such beauty, such perfection, until they were cast upon thee today.” He mused, leaning in to kiss her gently. Despite their years together now, and Urianger’s constant prose regarding her beauty, Alisaie still felt her cheeks flushing pink at his words. The way his lips gently caressed hers never failed to catch her breath in her throat, heart racing.

Slowly, she trailed her fingers down his chest, over the fabric of his suit, drinking in the sight of him, the scent of him so close to her, the feel of his hands against her. Why did she suddenly feel so nervous? Because it was their wedding night? Because of the way he was able to suddenly focus entirely on her, and her alone? Perhaps it was more excitement, than nerves. She pressed a few more kisses to him gently, trailing her lips over the side of his mouth and jaw, down to his collar, before sliding down onto the floor, resting between his legs. Urianger followed her with his eyes, quirking a brow, before grinning down at her.

Alisaie kept her eyes locked on his, returning the smile as she reached up to undo his trousers. He shifted, freeing himself of them and his smallclothes both, reaching up to run his fingers along the tips of her ears, before burying them in her hair. Grinning, she leaned in to kiss at the tip of his length instead, teasing him with her lips before reaching up to stroke him with her fingers. She continued, letting her fingers barely brush against his skin.

He shivered at the light touches, leaning back and propping himself against the bed with one arm, closing his eyes. Alisaie closed her own, teasing him more with light caresses by her lips and tongue, enjoying as he twitched against her, hardening under her hot breath. He stiffened against her as she ran her tongue over the length of him again, before focusing on the sensitive tip once more.

“Alisaie…” He breathed out as she took the length of him entirely in her mouth, running the flat of her tongue along the underside of him, before sucking again over the tip of his cock. The way he shivered again and tightened his grip in her hair spurred her on. Humming eagerly against him, her actions grew bolder as he began to thrust against her lips.

His soft gasps of delight turned her on as she continued, feeling her own body begin to throb in anticipation. How she suddenly _ached_ hotly for him. _Needed_ him. _Wanted_ him. She let out her own moan against him, before pulling away abruptly, standing.

Urianger let out a soft whine at the sudden loss of warmth and wetness, opening his eyes to look up at her. She grinned down at him instead, reaching up to teasingly tug her dress off her shoulders. He squirmed, intently focused on her as his hands wandered between his own legs, watching as she seemed to drag out her undressing, moving painfully slowly as she pulled off her clothes, untied her bra, and slid off her smallclothes, letting them drop to the floor.

She stood there a moment, watching as his eyes trailed over her body with a look of longing. Sitting forward, he tugged off the remainder of his clothing before reaching out and pulling her back into his lap.

“I want thee, I _need_ thee..” He whispered the words in a moan against her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.

“I want you too..” Beyond ready, she positioned herself over him, before sinking herself onto his length with a gasp from them both. He already felt hot and slick inside her, as he pressed himself deeply within, arching his hips to find that spot that pulled moans from her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Alisaie shivered again as his hands slid down along the curves of her body before digging his fingers into the flesh of her hips.

The way he felt inside her as she rocked against him pulled a cry from her lips. The gentle stretch combined with the way the tip of him rubbed up against that certain, sweet, spot was enough to have her gasping and panting within minutes. She tightened her thighs around his, pressing her lips hungrily to his own, nipping at them, parting his mouth with her tongue, letting it explore his mouth, anything to be as close to him as possible.

Urianger pulled away from her, trailing his mouth down her neck and collar, kissing and nibbling at the flushed skin, before settling over her breasts instead, sucking on them, tugging on her nipples gently between his teeth before running his tongue over them soothingly. Tilting her head back, she pressed into him, letting out an excited sigh.

She rode him harder, her body suddenly _begging_ for that release, her mind focused only on the sensation of him inside her, the hot feel of his lips and tongue against her, the grip of his fingers against her hips as he held her against him. Every whimper and moan from his own lips spurred her own, deep, throaty moans of pleasure as he thrust deeper into her, causing her entire body to jerk against his.

It was only a moment more before she was trembling against him, her entire body spasming in ecstasy as she orgasmed and throbbed around him, her body fiery hot, lips parted as she praised the Twelve over and over, losing herself against him. She could feel as he twitched in his own release within her, adding to the heat already burning within, filling her with part of himself.

They remained clutched in each other’s arms awhile longer as she sank back against him, panting against each other, pressing small kisses to each other’s lips, jaws, any bit they were not too exhausted to reach, shivering in the sudden chill of the room and the electric tingle of their skin against each other.

Alisaie finally relaxed against his chest, still wrapped around him, enjoying the contentment of their afterglow. Urianger pressed a small kiss to her forehead, before laying back in the bed, pulling her atop him and wrapping his arms around her back once more.

“I love you..” He whispered into her ear, reaching up to stroke her hair lightly, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. Alisaie pulled away slightly to smile down at him.

“I love you too.” She leaned back in to return his kiss with one of her own. A gentle, sweet, teasing kiss, barely enough to feel the warmth of his lips. Urianger immediately pulled her closer, deepening the kiss instead. Their kisses began anew, until they finally pulled apart, out of breath. Grinning down at him, Alisaie sat up, straddling him once more.


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we all carry deep guilt in our hearts.

_ “Awoken but recently to the truth, I come to stir those yet aslumber.” Urianger did his best to plead with the group surrounding him, but most only looked on past him, crossing their arms and scoffing. _

_ “Ne’er til land consumes sun can sea bear moons. Heavens spew crimson flame, hells seep black dooms.” The words were leaving him, yet they did not seem to be understood. He watched as everyone milled about, ignorant, dismissive. Looking up toward the sky, he could see the glowing red hues of Dalamud piercing the sky, reflected across the clouds forming above. How could they not see the danger above? _

_ “The senary sun yields the septenary moon - expelling the Astral, beckoning the Umbral. So saith the eternal wisdom of Mezeya Thousand Eyes.” A few muttered about false prophets, lies designed to distract them from the true threat- Garleans. Urianger looked on in horror as they began to disperse. Nearby, a small child picked up a piece of rotten vegetable, throwing it at him. _

_ “Open thine eyes, ye seekers of truth! Stand and bear witness to the path that must be trod! To spread word of the coming darkness and stoke the flames in your hearts, that they may light the way.” He pointed to the sky, gesticulating wildly as the moon drew closer, ominous, howling along with the wind in an eerie tune. How could they all ignore it? _

_ “Please…” Urianger would plead, looking up as the fiery moon drew closer. Around him, the laughter of the skeptical adventurers would continue.  _

_ “Please, it is of most import...” Flames would suddenly encase them all. He could only stand and watch as they screamed and burned around him, melting to ash. Suddenly, he was watching from a distance as the sky fell down around them, shattering into pieces before knocking into the ground, sending fiery destruction out in all directions. _

_ The dragon’s roar was piercing, heard across the land as it broke free, spitting fire and destruction in mere moments. Urianger raised his hands in fear, shielding himself from the bright burning flame as it fell around him, turning the ground white-hot before burning to black. His mouth gaped open as it spread its giant wings, sending whirlwinds of fire to the ground below, vaporizing those that attempted to run. _

_ A sudden bright blue light encased it all, the prayers to the Twelve answered at once as they fought back, matching blinding light with blinding light, piercing the beast before exploding into brilliant color, the ash and smoke so thick it choked. Another roar, as the beast broke free. Urianger’s eyes widened as he realized what happened- the spell broken, the Twelve forsaking them. He could only watch as he saw a single blue light reform, and pierce the heavens before exploding into nothing but glittering aether that rained down.  _

_ A choking sob from behind caused him to turn around. She stood there, looking as she had the day he’d left Sharlayan, brows knitted into concern, lip half-chewed in an attempt to prevent tears, her arms wrapped around herself in protection. She looked up at him, blue eyes watering, silvery-white hair darkened with soot. _

_ “Why didn’t you  _ **_save_ ** _ him? You could have  _ **_saved_ ** _ him! But you didn’t! You left him on his own and he died!” She’d fall to her knees, sobbing. “You should have been by his side, you should have prayed harder! Anything, but you didn’t! You  _ **_murderer!_ ** _ ” Urianger knelt, reaching out for her, anything to pull her close, to comfort her, to apologize for his transgressions. But, as he reached further she exploded into that same brilliant light, and everything went black. _

_ “I could have saved him if he’d just let me go! We could have done it  _ **_together_ ** _. But instead, I got left behind. Did you ever really love me? You abandoned me too.” Icy blue eyes glared at him as the roegadyn woman sneered, suddenly in front of him, “And then, when you finally have me again, you let me die too! Is that all you’re good for? Letting everyone die.”  _

**_Moenbryda_ ** _. _

_ Urianger reached out for her, too, dropping to his hands and knees, begging, apologizing. She’d step just out of reach, before her image too disappeared. _

_ “One life for one world, and yet you’d choose to sacrifice my  _ **_best friend_ ** _ instead of yourself. The selfish nerve.” The bard glared down at his body still kneeling on the ground, arms crossed. “You should have at least bargained with yourself, no? Instead of endangering all the people you loved. Nearly getting them killed. Perhaps you’re better off the one being an  _ **_ascian_ ** _.”  _

_ “Nay! Mine intentions were only to save Eorzea and her people! Ne’er was it mine intent to harm others! I made unwise choices, sacrificed those whom I should not have. Ne’er will I forgive mineself for such actions.” Thancred only spat down at him, before turning and walking away, disappearing into the blackness beyond. _

_ He was alone. In the blackness, nothingness. Void.  _

_ Not even the aetherstream had been kind enough to embrace him, to tug him along back home. Urianger sobbed, clutching at his knees, rocking back and forth. He couldn’t save them. He’d tried. He’d always tried. And yet, he’d failed them all. He was alone. _

_ “Urianger.” A familiar voice called out behind him from beyond the dark. _

_ “Leave me be! I shalt only harm thee as well. I cannot bring such disaster upon mine own family.” _

_ “Urianger.” The voice called out again. Warm, loving. He felt hands embrace him from behind, holding him. A head on his shoulder, skin touching his cheek. _

_ “It’s alright. You are always forgiven.” The arms wrapped around him tighter, burying their face into his neck. He took a shaky breath, reaching up to hold their hands with his own. _

_ “You are still loved.” _

_ - _

Urianger sat up with a gasp, dripping sweat. He took a moment to glance around, reorienting himself to the sounds of gentle, even breathing beside him. It seemed he was safe, back at home at the Sands. The body next to him stirred, sleepy blue eyes blinking up at him in the dim light.

“...Urianger? Are you alright?” Alisaie reached out, sitting up and waking further as she noticed his terrified expression. 

“Another dream, nay, nightmare. It is of no matter.” She frowned, pulling him into an embrace.

“The same one? About Grandfather? And the others?” He’d nod against her skin, wrapping his own arms around her. Alisaie ran a few fingers soothingly down his back, sighing against him.

“It’s alright. You’ve always done your best. It will all be alright, no matter the hardships we must go through.” She’d kiss his cheek gently, “I love you. And I will be here fighting alongside you, always.” Urianger took a deep breath, calming himself, focusing only on the woman who embraced him. His comfort. His love. His wife. 

His family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuck in a 15th chapter, wheeee..
> 
> I feel like all of the Scions must have terrible PTSD...
> 
> If you haven't played 1.0, the first part of the dream sequence is actually what Urianger/GMs dressed as Urianger would run around shouting at people.


	13. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nothing stays the same for very long.

“This hath been ongoing nearly a week now, I am calling a chirurgeon.” Alisaie rolled her eyes from under the covers of the bed, glaring up at Urianger. It wasn’t like she could do much to stop him from her spot curled up around a bucket. And, she supposed, perhaps it was best at this point.

“I’m fine.. It’s like as not something I ate, or just a passing illness. I’m hardly dying..” She gave it her best attempt at protest once more, before another wave of nausea overcame her. “Or perhaps I might be..” She groaned.

Urianger merely shook his head, frowning in concern. “I shall be back with a chirurgeon shortly. Do  _ not _ attempt to go wandering off by thyself in such a state.” While the thought had crossed her mind, the lurching of her stomach kept her firmly in place. Alisaie simply nodded in response.

It was less than a bell later before both returned, the chirurgeon asking a flurry of questions while Urianger paced about in worry. She finally glanced between Alisaie and Urianger both, before standing, ushering him out of the room.

“A few moments, please, while I examine her.” The door was shut firmly in Urianger’s face before he had a chance to object. So, instead, he began his worried pacing anew in the hall. Muffled shouting from behind the door stopped him in his tracks. Curious, he leaned an ear against the door.

“You  _ cannot _ be serious!” Alisaie’s frustrated voice pierced the air, “This  _ cannot _ be happening. Not now. Not yet.” The quiet, calm voice of the chirurgeon followed.

“My lady, it is exactly as I have concluded.” 

“Well, conclude differently then! I can’t believe this..” The shouting settled down to unintelligible levels. Urianger’s mouth gaped open in worry. Could she be hurt? A fatal illness? An incurable disease? His mind raced over the various possibilities. Perhaps he should start gathering medical tomes.. A book on local herbs.. Remedies to ease symptoms..

The door was reopened before Urianger could finish his thoughts, or gather his footing. He stumbled forward a bit before regaining his balance, looking down to a now smiling chirurgeon.

“I shall return before the next moon for another exam. Congratulations.” With that, she stepped past and left.

“...Congratulations?” Urianger’s face twisted in confusion. Why would someone congratulate him for such dire circumstances? Trying to understand, he stepped into the room instead. Alisaie was seated now, slumped over the desk in their room, cradling her head on its surface.

“...Alisaie?” He asked cautiously, stepping forward and reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. “What news?” She groaned in response, before sitting up, looking at him teary-eyed.

“It’s a disaster. My adventuring days may be over. This is  _ not _ how I’d planned things at all.” She rubbed at her eyes with a sleeve as Urianger knelt beside her, before sighing. Alisaie watched as his face only grew more concerned, before chuckling.

“Don’t worry, it’s not something so dire..” She added, reaching out to run her fingers over his cheek, before taking a deep breath.

“I’m with child.” Her lips curled into a mix of a frown and smile both. 

“With child?” Urianger repeated the words back as they slowly began to sink in. Alisaie nodded again. “How long?” 

“The chirurgeon said I should be due in about seven moons time.” Another sigh. “I did think it  _ odd _ that I found you so irresistibly attractive on our wedding night,” She teased, “More so than usual, but I did not think my interest would have such, ...results so quickly. Especially considering it hadn’t until now.” A brow quirked as she began to smirk. “I was not expecting this... I’d hoped to have at least a few more years of adventuring before, well.”

“...There are remedies for such things if that is truly thy de-” Alisaie immediately shook her head, stopping him.

“Absolutely not. I am not that completely heartless. It’s not that I don’t  _ want _ a child, I just didn’t want one  _ this soon. _ But, it seems the world has other plans.” 

“All hope is not lost. Thy adventuring days may yet still be ahead.” Urianger returned the smile finally, reaching up to stroke at her cheek in response. “I am oft here in the Sands. I could easily watch our child whilst you are off on adventure.” 

“You would do that?” 

‘Of course. ‘Tis our child. Together.” She finally relaxed, leaning into his hand instead.

“You’re right.  _ Our _ child…” The two shared a smile for a moment, before Urianger leaned in, bringing his lips to hers. Alisaie’s eyes suddenly went wide.

She shoved him back, a hand to her mouth, before she bent over, grabbing the nearby bucket and releasing what little remained in her stomach.

“Gods, I am so sorry…” Urianger merely held her hair out of the way, stroking her back gently.

Everything was about to change, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short chapter today. :)
> 
> Hopefully everyone is still enjoying this!


	14. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do all siblings compete so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a rehash of another chapter of mine, if you've read some of my other works, but from the other perspective! :D

Alisaie twisted, looking down at the beginnings of her protruding belly. She’d scrunch up her nose a bit, poking at it. If she sat just right, it wasn’t  _ entirely _ noticeable yet, looking more like she’d eaten an entire bakery’s worth of goods, but when she stood, her condition was becoming more than obvious. 

She was far enough along now that she probably _ should _ have told everyone else about it, but she just hadn’t found the time yet, so to speak. And now that Alphinaud suddenly needed to meet with her about a matter of ‘the utmost import’, she’d put it off a bit longer. 

“I suppose we’ll have to see what your uncle needs so badly that he decided to rush over here.” She’d talk, mostly to herself, wondering if he or she could even hear her, before poking at her belly again. As if understood, she received a sharp kick back. Alisaie winced, before chuckling and pulling down her blouse, and stood.

Luckily, Alphinaud was preoccupied with talking Urianger’s ear off as she entered the room, barely nodding in her direction before she sat down. His frantic speech was unusual, even for him, and he seemed almost giddy in his mannerism. Frowning a bit, she watched her brother animatedly wave an arm about in the air.  _ Perhaps my wager was correct. _ She looked up at Urianger, catching his eye and smirked before crossing her arms impatiently, waiting for Alphinaud to finally take a seat.

“What was it you needed my expertise on? I would have thought you an expert in every matter.” Alphinaud’s face contorted from one of surprise to one of sudden determination.  _ Yep, this was going to be about Eolyn _ . Alisaie could  _ feel _ it.

“I..” Alphinaud seemed suddenly at a loss for words. He sighed as he shook his head and looked down, before continuing, “I’m expecting a child.” She watched as his cheeks began to tint pink. 

_ Oh _ . That was a bit more than she’d expected. While she wasn’t entirely surprised by the news, it was still not what she’d originally thought. Alisaie shared another glance with Urianger, now standing beside her, before turning back to face her brother. The absolute look of embarrassment on his face was too good to pass up. Feigning ignorance, she replied.

“As in a parcel delivered to your residence, or one of your own creation?” Alisaie raised a brow tauntingly. Her delight only grew as Alphinaud turned brighter red, looking back up with narrowed eyes. He crossed his arms in annoyance. 

“You know exactly to which I refer, dear  _ sister. _ ” 

Alisaie merely smirked at the response, “And who is the decidedly unlucky woman?” Of course it was Eolyn, but her brother’s flustered reaction was priceless. 

Alphinaud was bristling now. “You know the answer to that as well.”

Alisaie let out a laugh. “You do know it’s supposed to be marriage before children, yes? At least we had the decency to figure out such.” She turned, looking up at the taller elezen beside her with a smile. Urianger merely nodded in a poor attempt to hide a smirk. Giving a sidelong glance back at her brother, she pouted when her little quip went unnoticed.

“We plan on getting married. As soon as we are able, given our duties.” Alphinaud sighed, leaning back in his seat.

“How romantic. Well, I’m certainly not surprised.” Alisaie smiled reassuringly for once. “Eolyn’s always been like a sister to me anyway. It was only a matter of time, honestly.”  _ In fact, Urianger and I had a bet going. _

The irony of it all. That Eolyn would end up pregnant mere moons after herself. She supposed it was best to come clean as well, given that she’d surely be so round in a moon it would go unsaid anyway. The thought of the both of them suffering through pregnancy together made it seem a little bit easier, somehow.

“Really, dear brother, are you so jealous of my own progress that you must compete so? It seems that no matter how unalike we claim to be, we always end up on the same path.” The sly smirk returned to Alisaie’s face. She ran a hand over her belly for emphasis. From behind, Urianger suddenly shifted uncomfortably.

Alisaie waited to see Alphinaud’s response. It took only a few moments before everything clicked, and his mouth began to gape open, eyes wide in horror.

“Alisaie! You can’t mean..” Another laugh escaped her lips at her brother’s sudden look of concern. 

“That is exactly what I mean. You can’t possibly think a married woman to be naught but chaste and pure.”  _ Not that they had been prior, either. _ She teased, watching as the flush managed to deepen across Alphinaud’s cheeks, nearly reaching his ears. He opened his mouth to protest again, however, Alisaie continued on, ignoring him. 

“Mother and Father will be quite disappointed, you know.” She couldn’t help keep from grinning at releasing her own secret. “While they proclaim to be progressives, you know they are quite traditional. I was at least granted a pass, considering I’m their daughter and not their _ son _ . But you were supposed to be the more level-headed between us.” Though they might be initially surprised, or upset, Alisaie was sure they’d quickly get over it. Not that she or her brother had ever listened closely to their parents. Alphinaud’s mouth snapped back shut, his earlier surprise once again replaced by annoyance.

“ _ Thank you _ , Alisaie. I am well aware of what they will say, or not say, in this matter.” He hesitated a moment, gritting his teeth and looking away. “I wasn’t planning on informing them, at least not right away..” He nearly muttered the words, moving on before Alisaie had a chance to reply, “But that is not why I came to you for advice.” 

“Thy situation is fair more complex than our own. While mine dearest is given to adventuring, I am content to remain behind at the Waking Sands in research of things of most import, thus giving me leave to care for our upcoming child. Thou art more prone to both going off on adventure, leaving neither behind.” Urianger remarked. Alisaie couldn’t help but agree. While they’d worked out the situation on their own, both her brother and Eolyn were prone to running off on every adventure. Then again, the Rising Stones was so full of people surely someone would be happy to take care of an infant.

“He’s right. Though I suppose with both of your highly-esteemed statuses as Leader of the Scions and Warrior of Light, you will be granted a bit more freedom. I’m sure someone at the Rising Stones would welcome the chance to babysit while you’re off getting into trouble. F'lhaminn, perhaps?” Alisaie quirked a brow in question, wondering if her off-hand remark about her brother’s leadership abilities would spur him on.

“I am _ not _ leader of the Scions, merely another compatriot.” It seemed that remark still pushed Alphinanud’s buttons, despite the fact he all but taken over the role in name long before. “But I do agree with your reasoning.” 

“I think you are both competent enough to figure things out on your own. But I do feel honored you sought to seek us out first. Really, it isn’t so bad. It’s not as if your lives are ended.” Alisaie gave another reassuring smile, though it was mostly to reassure herself. Their lives  _ would  _ be changed, even if they weren’t over, in a sense. She wondered if she’d be able to manage. Or if she’d even be a good parent at all.  _ At least Urianger will be here. _ He was already a mother-hen as it was, bringing a child into the mix would hardly change that.

“I’ll be announcing it to the remainder of the Scions tomorrow.  But, as my sister, I figured you should know first. ...And perhaps you’d like to make your own announcement tomorrow, as well,  _ dear sister. _ ” It was Alphinaud’s turn to smirk. Alisaie shrugged, ignoring the remark. 

“We’ll be glad to help out however we can. And be sure to give Eolyn our congratulations. Even if she is now stuck marrying you.” 

\--

It had already been a moon since her brother’s announcement, and while she had a few more to go, Alisaie already felt like a bloated balloon. She’d ease herself into a chair awkwardly, sighing at how quickly she’d grow exhausted.  _ Soon _ , she thought,  _ then I can get this body back into shape. _ Chuckling softly, Alisaie leaned back in her chair, running a hand affectionately over her belly as she spoke.

“Do you think I’ll be a good mother to you? I hope so. I hope I don’t mess it up terribly. It’s not the same as simply picking up a book, though I  _ have _ been reading all I can on the matter. I’m sure you’re more than excited to hear yet another tale of the horrors of childbirth, or just how exactly you’re developing.” She chuckled at the thought, before sighing sadly.

“Perhaps we’ll go on our own adventures someday. I can show you all the places I’ve visited. Teach you how to wield a sword, if you’re interested.” She’d gasp, “And if you even  _ think _ of being into politics like your uncle…” Another affectionate laugh, “With my luck, you’ll be  _ worse _ than Alphinaud about it, and I’ll have to suffer through twice the amount of boring lectures..”

She went silent for a while, lost among her own thoughts, “...Want to know a secret?” Alisaie mused quietly, “I’m  _ terrified _ of what’s to come. This is unlike anything else I’ve experienced, and not something I can easily be prepared for. I hope you forgive me for all of the mistakes I am sure to make.”

“I just hope that I can do right by you. While I’m sure the rest of our family will happily help pick up any slack, it’s my duty to be a good mother…” Her voice trailed off in thought, “I hope you love me, as much as I already love you. As much as your father already loves us both.” She smiled softly, closing her eyes.

Urianger wiped at his own as he stood in the doorway, listening, his presence going unnoticed.


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which their little family grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, some depictions of labor, if that bothers you!

Alisaie groaned as she made her way toward the washroom for what seemed like the tenth time this bell. She did her best to ignore the dull throbbing in her back and abdomen that had been on and off since the morning, chalking it up to yet another new ache she’d acquired during her pregnancy. Teasingly, she poked at her belly in irritation, grumbling lightly.

“You’d best be out soon, I’m not sure I can take much more of this constant traipsing to the washroom…” She gave a soft sigh as she rubbed her belly affectionately instead. “Even if it’s not _entirely_ your fault.. Well, it is. But I suppose I can forgive that.” With a chuckle, she continued her undignified waddle down the hall.

Her trek was interrupted by the loud buzzing of the linkpearl in her ear. Irritated, she reached up and clicked it.

“ _Alisaie? Are you not coming to Ishgard for Ser Aymeric’s gala? I’d hoped you’d be in attendance.”_ Alisaie stared down at her swollen belly, before answering with a frustrated huff.

“Dear brother, you are _aware_ that I am nine moons pregnant, and nearly ready to burst at the seams?”

“ _Yes but Eolyn is here and-”_

“And? She is less far along than I am, though I’m surprised even she _agreed_ to that.” _That woman must be madly in love, or crazy. Or both.._ ”Aren’t you two attempting to keep it a secret outside of the Scions?”

“ _She_ **_insisted_ ** _on coming, I’m not forcing her.”_  Alisaie shifted on her feet, leaning up against a wall. If her brother didn’t stop talking soon… She stood again, continuing her shuffle toward the washroom, further irritated by the conversation.

“Then why are you _insisting_ upon my attendance?”

“ _Alisaie please this is-”_

“The answer is a firm _no._ Don’t be ridiculous. I’m hanging up now, brother.” She’d click the linkpearl once more before he could attempt to persuade her further. _The nerve_. Sometimes she wondered if Alphinaud was truly the genius he thought he was.

Finally finding relief, she went to stand before a sudden cramping through her pelvis and wave of nausea sent her to sitting on the floor instead. _Seven hells._ Alisaie gritted her teeth, curling over herself and wrapping a hand around her belly. While she’d felt pain before, mainly from various wounds and injuries while adventuring, this was _different_.

Alisaie sat there a few minutes until the pain finally subsided, allowing her to catch her breath. She attempted to stand again, rocking forward and taking her time to stand in the most undignified manner as she used the nearby sink to pull herself up. No sooner than she’d stood and reached the door, another wave of pain rocked through her body, sending her back to the floor.

_Twelve above._ She gritted her teeth once more, panting through the pain. _Was this?_ While the midwife had said she was close, she’d been assured she’d have at least a few more days of waiting. _This couldn’t be..._

The pain dulled once more, giving her enough time to get to her feet. _Right, third time’s the charm- nope, nope nope._ Alisaie immediately plopped down on the floor once more, huffing in pain. Slowly, she reached up, tapping her linkpearl.

“Urianger…” She huffed out between waves of cramping pain.

“ _...Alisaie? Are you not within the Sands? Are you hurt?-”_

“I’m in the washroom. ...Help? I think-” Alisaie swallowed hard as her fear was confirmed, bringing her legs up as she felt a trickle of wet heat run down her thigh. “..I think..” She curled up, suddenly afraid, and exhausted.

Urianger was at the door before she’d finished her sentence, slamming it open in a flurry of concern and worry. His mouth gaped opened as he stared down at her curled up on the floor in as much of a ball as she could. She simply looked back up at him pitifully.

“...Help...”

Without a second plea, Alisaie felt herself being scooped up into his arms, barely registering his rush down the hall as she panted through another wave of pain. She clutched at him desperately, uncaring of the mess she’d left behind, trying her best to focus only on her breathing. She didn’t even remember him placing her down on their bed, kissing her forehead gently before rushing out of the room. It felt like mere seconds that he was returning again, midwife and her assistant in tow, as she panted through every wave of pain that grew closer and closer, preventing her relief.

It all felt like a dream as she watched the midwife order something, pointing at Urianger before he rushed back out. The assistant gathering various towels and other tools. The midwife smiling down at her, nodding her head in approval, trying to offer encouraging words. Someone reaching over to wipe at her brow with a cool cloth. All she could feel was wave after wave of cramping pain. If she could only close her eyes and float away, fade away from it all, for just a moment...

The grip of someone’s hand around hers pulled Alisaie back to reality. She glanced over to find Urianger seated on the edge of the bed beside her, watching her worriedly. Alisaie immediately narrowed her eyes at him, a sudden rage bubbling within.

“Twelves be damned- _You_ did this to me, Gods damn you!” Urianger’s eyes widened in horror as she let out another string of expletives at him. She glared at him angrily, before realizing what she’d done. Her eyes widened in horror as she began to profusely apologize.

“Urianger! I’m so sorry I did not mean to, I don’t think I can do th- aaaahh!” Another wave of pain ripped through her body as she gripped onto Urianger’s hand instead, trying to focus on the sudden urge to just _push_ through it all. Shaking his head, he simply brushed aside her matted hair, leaning in against her.

“I love thee, Alisaie. I have faith in thy courage.” She relaxed at his words, her determination renewed.

\--

“You’re so terribly tiny… So much effort for such a small being.” Alisaie scrunched her nose, grinning at the newborn snuggled against her chest as she ran a few fingers soothingly over the sleeping child’s back, hugging her tighter. Despite her exhaustion, her entire body felt as if it were humming with excitement, enjoying the touch of skin against her own.

To her side, Urianger paced back and forth, replying to someone over linkpearl. He finally finished the conversation, before sitting, beaming down at them both.

“Eolyn gives thy congratulations and says she will tell thy brother the good news once he is less indisposed. She wishes to come and visit as soon as she is able.” Alisaie quirked a brow in confusion. _Indisposed?_

Urianger shook his head with a small chuckle, continuing, “In an attempt to hide their own upcoming child, thy brother took it upon himself to drink double the amount of spirits-and has thusly passed out in a stupor upon their bed.” Alisaie sighed deeply at that, her brother was _certainly_ not the genius he said he was.

The chuckle turned into a curious glance, and a look of longing as Urianger studied Alisaie and their daughter both. Gingerly, he reached out his hands. “..May I hold her, again?” He looked so concerned, as if the very act may break the child, or Alisaie. She instinctively tightened her grip on her daughter, pondering it a moment, before gently handing her over.

“Of course. She is as much yours as mine. Not for too long, however..” It felt suddenly empty to have her so far away. She’d been so used to being incredibly close the past moons that having the child leave her touch almost pained her.

“Thou art most beautiful, mine daughter.” Alisaie watched as Urianger beamed down at the infant, reaching up to caress her forehead lightly as she squirmed a bit under his touch.

Finally unable to bear it, she motioned for Urianger to hand the child back over. Her body relaxed as she pulled her close to her chest again, snuggling. Patting the bed next to her, Alisaie beckoned Urianger to join them as well. He settled in, curled around them both, resting his chin atop her head.

“...I hadn’t even considered a name yet.. I figured we should wait until we knew it was a boy or a girl.” Alisaie glanced up at Urianger as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, thinking a moment.

“Seraphine.” He suggested, reaching down to rest his hand on their daughter’s back.

“Seraphine… ‘Fiery one’.” Alisaie giggled at that, “A fitting name, I suppose, for the daughter of a fiery mother. Though I hope it will not encourage her to be as troublesome.. Miss Seraphine Augurelt.” She rested her head against Urianger’s chest a moment, enjoying the warmth of the three of them cuddled together.

“I love you.” Alisaie closed her eyes, beginning to give in to exhaustion.

“I love thee both, more than words can describe.” Urianger reached up to stroke her cheek, letting her rest against him.

“Things are going to be quite different around here…” She hummed quietly.

“A new adventure, to journey forth on together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. that's it! (For now. I am never truly done with anything it seems.)
> 
> Thank you to all who stuck through this little fic of a pair that has wormed its way into my heart. :)


End file.
